We are Lost
by Makilome
Summary: How different would things have been, if that book of Tom Riddle's had been found much earlier, by a far more gifted person than Harry Potter or Ginny? Carrie White/Tom Riddle Jr.
1. Chapter 1

1I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. This was an idea that popped up randomly last night while I was watching Fiddler on the roof. How different would things have been, if that book of Tom Riddle's had been found much earlier, by a far more gifted person than Harry Potter or Ginny?

Chapter One: These Tears We Cry

"These tears we cry, are falling rain! For all the lies they told us, the hurt, the blame!"

Carrie

It had happened again, Carrie had expected it. Her period started, she begged her mother to understand, to help. Once again she was hit, dragged and locked inside the tiny prayer closet. She pounded on the door, begging to be released. She didn't understand! What had she ever done wrong? Had she not always been such a good girl? She had not sinned, she hadn't! The anger slowly grew in her, the desperation, the despair. No one understood her, no one! At home she was never good enough, never clean enough. At school she was tormented by everyone. She lashed out, hitting the walls, the book shelves with her fists. It wasn't her fault, IT WASN'T! She felt a knot, a strange knot deep inside. The one that has always made her afraid. It pushed on her, and she felt it as the power reached out. Heard the windows begin to slam, the floor to move. She screamed and screamed!

Everything came to a stand still though, as one of the bookshelves rocked, and all the books fell to the floor. A strange book, hidden in the back, one she had never seen before caught her eye. She got strange feelings from it. A strong pull. She picked it up and opened it. On the inside it said: Property of Tom Marvello Riddle. Who was that? Her mother had never mentioned anyone by that name! She turned the pages, to find most of them blank. Curious! For a moment she forgot, why she was there, what had happened. The book called to her. She tucked it under her, so her mother wouldn't see. She went through the motions of saying her prayers. She had spent hours on her knees when her mother finally relented. As Carrie fell out of the room, she crawled to her mother's feet. For the first time, a strong sense of loathing for the woman that stood before her filled her.

She hid it well. "I have sinned momma. I have prayed and prayed and I shall do penance!" she said. After all these years, she knew just what her mother wanted to hear! "I am glad you have seen the error of your sinful ways, at last! Go, begin your penance!" she said. Carrie left for her room. When she had gotten there, she had locked the door behind her. She searched for a pen to write with, and set the strange book on the bed. She found one in her ancient book bag. She opened to the first page of the book, and started to write the date. A journal perhaps, only hers. Where her true feelings could be explored! But something strange happened, after she had written everything that had happened. Her lashing power, how it scared her. How she had caused the little boy to wreck his bicycle the other day. Writing appeared, by itself, her's disappearing! The writing pulled her even stronger to the book, she held back a yelp.

For now the pages she had written were blank, except for the words, 'Who are you, who has written of such terrible things?" She slammed the book shut and hid it under the pillow. She turned the light off. But it beckoned to her. She gathered her courage and took it back out, and grabbed the pen. "My name is Carrie White. What is yours?" she wrote. She watched the words dissapear again. She saw a reply. "My name is Tom Riddle. You possess a tremendous gift, Carrie. I have never heard of a witch being able to do the things you described with only her mind." he wrote. "I am no witch! Momma says witchcraft is of the Devil!" she replied. She felt a little scared. "Your mother, as I am sure you know now, is a fool Carrie. She holds you back! She is probably the reason why you didn't go to a proper school for witchcraft and wizardry!" he replied.

She felt the tears coming, at his words. Tears of sadness, of anger! There were schools! People with gifts, like her! Her tears stained the page, but like the writing, also disappeared. "I've done nothing wrong!" she wrote. "No, you have not. You are gifted, even for one of us. If you would like I could help you." he replied. "Why would you do that?" she wrote. She didn't really trust him. What reason did he have to want to help her? Nobody liked her! "Because I might need a favor in return, one day. Why wouldn't I want to help, when it could gain me such a useful ally?" he asked in return. "An ally against what?" she asked. "That's for another time. An answer, my dear. What is your answer?" he wrote. She didn't write back for a while. She thought for a long time. Her anger filled her almost to boiling again. She would no longer suffer for sins she never committed! She would learn about her power! "I would like that." she wrote.

"Good! We'll begin tomorrow. It's getting late, I need to get some sleep Carrie. Goodnight." he last wrote. "Good night, Tom Riddle" she wrote in turn. She got under the blankets, and slept more peacefully that night then any night before it. She wasn't alone, she wasn't a freak!

Tom

It had been one long, uneventful day. The Gryffindors put on a special bravado to torment the Slytherines, in particular Daedalus Snape. As usual, as it was his place as prefect, he went to his fellow's defence, only to be at the wrong end of a levitation spell stopped suddenly when a professor appeared and a hard fall on the stone floor. They would pay for it, he would see to it. He had to spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing, being pestered by the stupidity that was the House Elves. Acutally poor Tom spent most of his time being surround by idiots! Even those who followed him did so to accomplish their own ends. His vision meant nothing to them! Even with the potions given him for the pain, he couldn't sleep. He had taken out his journal, the one that he had placed a portion of his soul into a few years ago, and found writing inside!

If he thought he had a bad day, it was nothing in comparison to what he was reading now! A young girl, who seemed to be about his age, was going through terrible things! An abusive, religous nut ball of a mother had hit her, and dragged her by her hair into a tiny prayer closet that only had room for small bookshelves and to kneel and locked her in there! But that was not what got his attention. What got his attention was what had happened after that! He read "I felt that knot, that strange knot that always terrifies me bubble up in my mind with my anger. I felt myself reach out with it, the power causing the windows to slam up and down, up and down. The floors shook. I could hear the crash of glass inside the house. I could have torn the place down, had I chose!"

He was dumbfounded! Never had he heard of someone with such a gift! Especially not one so young, and untrained! He gathered quickly that whatever letters that may have been sent to the girl for the American schools on Wizardry and Witchcraft had been destroyed by her insane mother! He felt anger, old anger, at the utter stupidity of such muggles! Her power called to him strongly. So he wrote. "Who are you, who has written of such terrible things?" It was strange. He swore he could feel her fear! It took her a while before she replied. "My name is Carrie White. What is yours?" His anger increased. A member of the White family? They were one of the most pureblooded familes in the United States! One of the oldest and most proud! How could they have produced someone so backward as this child's mother?

He calmed himself. To ally himself with such a powerful witch would be useful indeed. It would be good, to get such a one on his side. A smirk came across his face. He wrote: "My name is Tom Riddle. You possess a tremendous gift, Carrie. I have never heard of a witch being able to do the things you described with only her mind." Her reply came quickly, and once again he was startled, for he seemed to feel her fear! I am no witch! Momma says witchcraft is of the Devil!" He replied with exactly what he thought this time! Your mother, as I am sure you know now, is a fool Carrie. She holds you back! She is probably the reason why you didn't go to a proper school for witchcraft and wizardry!"

He felt her anger, blazing, powerful! It overwhelmed him, for a moment. He saw what looked to be tear drops appear and dissapear on the page. "I've done nothing wrong!" she said. He shook his head. Of course she hadn't! Her family should have stepped in! They should be worshiping a girl who displayed such power! He kept his reply calm. He was resolved. He was going to offer to help her. A woman of her power, if properly trained, would make him invincible! With her power, his, and those of his followers combined, the Wizarding World could do nothing but yeild to his vision! Another part of him, a small part, who raged against the injustice done them both, wanted to help her because it was right, but he would never admit that out loud! He had a reputation, after all! ""No, you have not. You are gifted, even for one of us. If you would like I could help you."

He could only be proud, being a calculating Slytherin, with her reply. "Why would you do that?" He answered her honestly. "Because I might need a favor in return, one day. Why wouldn't I want to help, when it could gain me such a useful ally?" He became more assured of her intelligence and her repressed cunning with her reply. "An ally against what?" That was a subject she was not yet ready for. He said "That's for another time. An answer, my dear. What is your answer?" He knew he had her just where he wanted her! There was a long pause. She had much to think on, after all, and he could be patient when he needed to be. "I would like that." she finally replied. He felt release from her, a sort of meloncholy happiness. He replied "Good! We'll begin tomorrow. It's getting late, I need to get some sleep Carrie. Goodnight.""Good night, Tom Riddle" she wrote back.

He closed the book. Apparently today was going to be a good day after all! He smiled as he laid back, finally being able to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. This follows Tom and Carrie a few months in after the beginning of their acquaintance. Carrie is distracted from her studies with Tom by events going on at school.

Chapter Two: Darkness Falls

Carrie

It had been three months now, since Tom had become her secret tutor, teaching her how to use, how to better control her secret power. He had told her there were things he didn't know if he could teach her, without a proper wand, but with the direction of her mind, there were many things he could do to help her learn how to direct her power. Things easily hidden from her religious mother. Her loathing for her mother grew as her understanding of her "gift" as Tom caused it grew. It angered her, that she had to hide, in secret! Along with many things however, the boy she wrote was trying to teach her paitence. She had lately less outbursts of power. It was to difficult though, when her emotions were high, for her to control. She told him as much. Those at school pushed her, even as did her mother! They were intollerantly cruel, and they never, EVER, relented! It was hard to believe, when he would tell her that THEY were beneath HER! She could still remember that conversation.

"They are of no account, Carrie. They are not worth your loss of control. Your revenge will come, when the time is right. The trick is to bide your time, to wait for the opportune moment! Until then, consul yourself with the fact that this world will not be thier's for very long." he had written. "What do you mean? How could they, the PERFECT, ever be taken down from their pedestals?" she asked. "They are so far below wizardkind, they are like the cockroach you squash with your feet. They are worth only that much thought. You keep your mind here, on your studies. In them you will find all you need, and when your ready, your time will come." he said. "I have dreams sometimes. I can't tell if they are nightmares, or a wish. I am always covered in blood, on a stage. There is fire, and I hear their screams. They are afraid of me!" she confessed to him. "How often do you have this dream, my dear?" he asked her.

"At least a few times now, in the past month. It started when the posters started to go up around school about Prom." she replied. "Have you ever had dreams before? Things that appear so vivid they appear real, only to have them happen later?" he said next. "Sometimes, only since we started speaking. In the bowl of water, when you were teaching me divination, I saw my mother speaking to me about my father, thier "sin". I cried and cried in the dream. I was so angry! She hides me from my family! I felt suffocated, using all my being to hold back that knot of power," from striking. Then, about a week later it happened! Wait, what does this mean?" she asked, feeling a bit afraid. "Only that you are an unknown prodigy, my dear! I believe that you have the gift of the Sight!" he replied. She could feel his excitement as though it were her own! She had gotten use to it, being able to feel the emotions behind the words he wrote.

Today though, she needed him for far more than his lessons! Terrible things had happened! She had almost lost control! She had started her time, again. She left the shower, begging any kind person at all in all those she had to share the girl's locker room with for a tampon. She was scared when the chanting started, the leering! They began to throw tampons at her, some of them used! She was deeply hurt. It was hard to remember what Tom had told her about them, when all she could hear was their cheerful jeers and their cruel faces! What had she ever done to deserve any of this? She hadn't waited for the close of the school day. She hurriedly got dressed, grabbed her bag, and bolted home, relieved that her mother was still at work, though she was sure to catch it when the teachers called her at work! Carrie didn't care! She couldn't remain there. It was too dangerous! She locked herself in her bedroom and opened the notebook.

"Tom are you there? I NEED YOU!" she wrote, desperate. She felt it, curiosity, and then worry, worry for her! He, the wizard she conversed and only knew through a strange notebook, was the only person to show REAL concern, whatever the reason for her in her life! She felt the tears coming. "Slow your heart Carrie, you are frightening me! Tell me what's happened!" she saw appear on the page. Tears falling, staining the page and disappearing as she wrote, she omitted nothing, even though he was male, in telling him what had happened in the girl's locker room. She wiped her tears, and smiled a shy smile when she felt his answering anger before his words appear on the page. "These cockroaches are the kind that like to remain after the exterminator has come! No matter! Listen to me. Wait for your revenge. It is not the right time. Whatever you do though, they must not get away with this! You are a pureblooded witch! And by far the most talented I have ever met!

Show them who you are! You are stong, I know that you are. Practice patience, but know this, we WILL make them pay! Oh, have no fear, they will beg you for mercy, before you are done with them! Now do you understand, Carrie, what I have been teaching you? This is why they will never understand! This is why muggles can not practice magic! Because this is their true heart! Just because one can wield magic doesn't mean they should." he replied. He warmed as he got into his subject. She could feel his anger slip into something else. A man on a mission, he seemed to her suddenly. "How do we keep people, like those girls, from coming in and taking everything from us?" I asked. "Reason must be used first. Pressure from the older families. Shows of mercy. Not all muggle borns are without intelligence. I have come across a few who were put into school against their will, such will be natural allies. My vision Carrie, is to bring back the past! Every year, the numbers of those who can practice magic dwindle.

Proud, ancient wizard families entirely disappear. And the muggle borns that replace them do not possess their talent. The magic has become diluted. I fear for the disappearance of all our kind, if something is not done! The old families that remain must be strengthened. Those not of pure blood should be taken from the rosters! If we can rebuild those families, there are just enough left that maybe, just maybe we can reverse this. In doing so WE become the majority. We won't have to hide in the shadows, or be hunted, as you are!" he had said. "There would need to be not only a strong, but a powerful leader for that. One that can command the respect of the Old Families. Aristocracies only think about thier own bottom line, however. That leader will need Followers, LOYAL ones!" Carrie replied. "Ah, my dear, from me you have learned well! Yes, and I believe I can do all this!" he replied.

"I believe in you, Tom Riddle!" she exclaimed. She felt a feeling that she knew was alien to the boy she conversed with. A warmness, a fondness. "I know, I believe in you too, Carrie White. Remember that, whenever those cock roaches dare to think that they are your betters!" She grinned at the pages softly. All her anger, her pain had been taken, she was ready to return to her school, before her mother found out! "I must return now, I don't want to give Mother the excuse to lock me in the prayer closet again. I shall write back soon! Bye Tom!" She wrote. "Good afternoon, and remember my words, Carrie." he wrote.

Tom

He was in the middle of Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, when such a feeling of invisable power and overwhelming emotions nearly knocked him out of his chair. Desperation, he felt it so strongly, if he hadn't known better, he would of sworn it was his own! His worry sent him digging in mid lecture, finding his now never absent notebook containing a piece of his soul that somehow allowed him to communicate with Carrie. His heart sped up when he opened to the first page and read her panicked writing. "Tom are you there? I NEED YOU!" he read. What could of happened to set her off like this? His heart was speeding, it almost frightened him! What was making her react so? He replied, hoping she had not been waiting long. "Slow your heart Carrie, you are frightening me! Tell me what's happened!" In spite of himself, in spite indeed of his very nature, he felt worried for her. That feeling soon switched on a dime however, when he read what came next!

It had been the poor girl's time of the month. Due to her unhealthy and psychotic mother, no one had helped her deal with that time properly, and he was a male! She had been taken a shower, when it appeared, a heavy flow of blood coming down her leg, enough to terrify the young girl. She came out of the shower, begging for help. Wrapped up, she begged for a feminine product who's name he had never heard before. Instead of help, those stupid, arrogant, bitch muggle girls tortured her by throwing tampons at the girl, some of them she had told him had been used! He himself had to fight hard to keep his notorious anger in check! Carrie White was the most powerful witch, period, he had ever had the pleasure to encounter! Her pedigree was so far above these stupid bitches it was laughable! She could kill them all with a look from her eyes! That they didn't know any of this was beside the point! He calmed himself enough however, to teach Carrie, and remind himself, of the virtues of waiting for the right time.

"These cockroaches are the kind that like to remain after the exterminator has come! No matter! Listen to me. Wait for your revenge. It is not the right time. Whatever you do though, they must not get away with this! You are a pureblooded witch! And by far the most talented I have ever met! Show them who you are! You are stong, I know that you are. Practice paitence, but know this, we WILL make them pay! Oh, have no fear, they will beg you for mercy, before you are done with them! Now do you understand, Carrie, what I have been teaching you? This is why they will never understand! This is why muggles can not practice magic! Because this is their true heart! Just because one can weild magic doesn't mean they should." he wrote. He wondered, as he sat there, if now perhaps would be the time to let her in on everything. He held no doubts to were her loyalties would lie! And she, more than anyone else on the globe, would understand why it was so important he act as soon as he could!

He became more convinced of this when she sent her reply. "How do we keep people, like those girls, from coming in and taking everything from us?" she asked. I couldn't help but feel proud. There was none sharper than she. How very perceptive she had become, since we had begun our strange acquaintance! He smiled as he began. "Reason must be used first. Pressure from the older families. Shows of mercy. Not all muggle borns are without intelligence. I have come across a few who were put into school against their will, such will be natural allies. My vision Carrie, is to bring back the past! Every year, the numbers of those who can practice magic dwindle.

Proud, ancient wizard families entirely disappear. And the muggle borns that replace them do not possess thier talent. The magic has become diluted. I fear for the disappearance of all our kind, if something is not done! The old families that remain must be strengthened. Those not of pure blood should be taken from the rosters! If we can rebuild those families, there are just enough left that maybe, just maybe we can reverse this. In doing so WE become the majority. We won't have to hide in the shadows, or be hunted, as you are!" And so there it was, his vision. He felt nervous, scared suddenly. It felt so alien to him, He almost thought it was hers, but it was not! He wanted her to join him! Not just for her power, He had come to admire the girl. She was unlike the silly hangers on of Slytherin, or the stuck up self diluted girls of Grypphindore! She took her abilities seriously, she reveled in all the things she had accomplished.

In three months she was learning 3rd year spells! All doubt was taken from him, and the birth of an Honorary Slytherin took place with the girl's next words. "There would need to be not only a strong, but a powerful leader for that. One that can command the respect of the Old Families. Aristocracies only think about thier own bottom line, however. That leader will need Followers, LOYAL ones!" she replied. Oh yes, perceptive was his young friend. He smiled in response. "Ah, my dear, from me you have learned well! Yes, and I believe I can do all this!" he replied. He was very touched, something he hadn't felt before, when she replied next. "I believe in you, Tom Riddle!" She really did! The only one that ever had, this stange, powerful, untrained witch he met through his notebook! He replied, entirely honest in his words, "I know, I believe in you too, Carrie White. Remember that, whenever those cock roaches dare to think that they are your betters!" He felt her calm, her regaining control over and reigning back her power.

"I must return now, I don't want to give Mother the excuse to lock me in the prayer closet again. I shall write back soon! Bye Tom!" she wrote. He grimaced at the thought of that terrible prayer closet that her mother found an excuse to drag her into at least once if not more a day into! He wouldn't let her in on those thoughts however. He would find a way to find Carrie, and get her out of that place eventually, and when the time was right, he would see that she had her revenge, on the harpies that dare think they are her betters, and her crazy mother as well! He replied to her "Good afternoon, and remember my words, Carrie."


	3. Chapter 3

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. Things seem to take a turn for the better, when unexpectantly, Carrie is asked to the prom. Tom however doesn't trust any of those around her further than he can throw them, and perhaps there is something else going on in his head as well! *wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more!*

Chapter Three: Strange Days

Carrie

Things were changing in school. One of the pretty girls, Sue Snell, had taken pity on Carrie, and did not like how the others treated her. She wanted her to have the chance to experience what it was like, just once, to be just like everyone else! That is what she had told her. Carrie hid a smile. If only they knew, just who she was! She remained shy on the outside. She didn't need word getting back to her mother of the change that just writing back and forth with Tom had wrought! She didn't understand though. Just why would someone so intent on torturing her suddenly try to become her friend? Sue seemed genuine enough, but it was so strange! Her gym teacher would take her aside lately and say some of the strangest things! Like how she could be so pretty, if only I would wear some make–up! "Hello? Have you met my mother? I'm sure that would go over VERY nice! Some extra QUALITY time in the prayer closet! My looks were never that great, and now they did not concern me. I had more important things in my life now!" she thought at the time.

Still, her words wouldn't leave her. And so, secretly, she had bought some make-up, and tried on some lipstick, only to be caught by the tram that was Chris, that laughed her out of the store! Oh how sweet it would be, when it would finally be the right time to take her revenge! That girl would pay first! She remained confused, as Sue Snell continued to hang around her, even in front of the other girls! Perhaps, just perhaps, this one was being sincere! Hope, for one moment bloomed in her heart. Something truely unexpected happened when she was in the library, studying the notes from one of Tom's lessons. She was hidden in one of the isles. She didn't want onlookers, and she really got tired of the jeers, though silent, sent her way when she needed to concentrate! She jumped, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and dropped her books. She turned quickly, starting to pick them up, when who did she see but Mr. Popular himself, Tony Ross!

And he was smiling at her! "I'm so sorry Carrie! Here, let me help you!" he said. He bent down, while Carrie quickily picked up both of her most prized notebooks before he could see them. He handed her the history and math book she had brought with her. He helped her up, still smiling. "So Carrie, has anyone asked you to the prom?" she would of laughed in her face, were she not so stunned by the question. What did Mr. Popular want with her? Slowly, she said softly, "No, no one has asked me." If the boy could of smiled any wider, he would be spurting out blood! "That's great! I was wanting to know, I mean I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go with me!" That did it! Carrie's mouth about dropped to the ground! "Insn't there some more pretty girl you would like to take?" she asked honestly. "Just you. And you are far more pretty than you think, Carrie" he replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll go with you, if you are sure that's what you want." she answered. "Great! Hey, would you like a ride home?" he asked. "Ummm sure..." Carrie was unsure of what to think! "I'll wait for you up front!" he said, all cheery. Part of Carrie was excited, the other was entirely confused! Tony was a hunk, there was no denying that! But why would he ask her, of all people? But she had already said yes. How she was going to put this to her mother, she had no idea! She would have to make her dress. She was silent, on the way home. She was even more shocked by the hug he gave her, before she went through the door. She grimaced, when she heard her mother's voice the minute she closed the door. "Who was that, Carrie!" she asked. "No one Momma. I just got a ride home from a kid at school." she tried to reason with her. "It was a boy, wasn't it? He was staring at your dirty pillows!" she screached.

"He did nothing of the kind, Momma!" she tried to defend herself. She hit the floor, when her Mother's powerful slap slammed into her cheek. She felt herself being dragged, AGAIN, into the prayer closet. She snagged Tom's notebook as she slid across the floor. She was afraid of loosing that control again. The door slammed shut, her mother ranting. Carrie closed her ears to her, and started mouthing prayers aloud, while she sought for a pencil and luckily found one! "Are you there Tom? These past few days have been strange. Mother has locked me in the Prayer Closet again." she wrote. "I'm here. What do you mean, strange?" he asked. "One of the girls, Sue Snell, who tormented me has suddenly turned nice! She continues to hang around me, in front of the other girls, and declares she is my friend. I would like to believe it is sincere. But that is not the strangest thing. Tony Ross, the most popular student in school, has asked me to prom!"

She didn't know what to think, when she felt a short, temporary sense of anger from Tom that dissapeared as soon as it had showed itself. "What is Prom, Carrie?" he asked. "A dance, a formal dance. You have to get your hair done, and make-up and wear a formal gown. Only Seniors and Juniors in high school can come. I didn't expect to be asked!" she replied. "Do you like him?" was Tom's next question. "I don't know him. Today was the first time he has even spoken to me! I'm so confused! I want to go, but I don't know! I'm so confused!" she wrote back. "I would go Carrie, if only to spite those muggle bitches. Go and outshine them all! Show them just who is really superior! I imagine they will be jealous, with your having the most popular guy on your shoulder. But be leary. I don't trust any of them, not even Sue! They may try something, I get a bad feeling in my gut, when thinking on it, though I don't know why." he replied.

He seemed flat, not entirely himself when he said that. "Are you dissapointed in me, Tom?" she asked. "Never, don't concern yourself with that. I rather you were here, amongst your own kind, that is all. There may be a way to bring that to pass yet! Do you remember when I told you about the time turner?" he asked. She remembered, also remembering her shock when she found that Tom was writing to her from 20 years in the past! (I'm bringing him up to the 50's, deal with it folks!) "I remember. You told me they couldn't get it to go further back than an hour." she replied. "Dumbledore has managed to get it to go to any time desired! I don't know what he did, but he has made time travel, if only for those with the power to do it, possible! Would you be willing, if I find a way, to come with me, to my time, and come to Hogwarts?" he asked. She felt a sense of nervousness in him. She smiled at the page. "Yes, I would go. What do I have here?" she replied.

Tom

He didn't know what to think, about all the things she had said. He didn't trust any of those muggles as far as he could throw them. And something terrified him about it. For no reason, shudders were going through him. Something was going to happen, at that dance! He was going to have to get to her, somehow! He told himself over and over it wasn't because he was jealous of Tony Ross! Still, at the very thought of Carrie going to the dance with him, a knot would form in his stomach and he had the strong urge to go find a Grypphindore and curse him! He knew there would be a struggle as well, between Carrie and her mother. Oh yes, it would have to be that night, that he comes for her. She was going to need him! He and no one else could go to find her. He was going to have to go to Dumbledore, whom he didn't trust, and tell him everything because he knew that he would be the only one that would understand enough to let him do what needed to be done.

He smiled, at the thought. Carrie was going to have an unexpected visitor at her prom!


	4. Chapter 4

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. The worst has happened, and Tom gets to witness just how powerful Carrie really is first hand!

Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

"Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you"

-excerpt from Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics

Carrie

It had been one hell of a struggle, for Carrie to get here. Her mother fought her every step of the way! Yet still she had made her own dress, from soft pink silk. Still she applied her make-up, as her mother raged, pleaded, threatened, then pleaded again. When her mother tried to get physical, she used some of that control Tom had tought her, unleashing just a small bit of her power to push her mother back on the bed till she could leave, as the honk of Tommy Ross's car could be heard. So she left, more nervous then she had ever been in her entire life! She didn't know what she expected. Taunts were inevitable. But then again, she really was on the arm on the most popular guy in school, and said guy was gorgeous! She wouldn't let those cagey bitches ruin this night for her! Tommy had been the perfect gentleman. He had kissed her hand, before putting the corsage he had bought on her wrist, she had blushed. He escorted her in, and to her amazement, no one teased her! Everyone was so nice. They all told her how pretty she looked. Her gym teacher took her to her table.

The vote collecting began, after a few dances with her date, for Prom King and Queen. She was ready to applaud the winner. Her shock, her happiness could not be shaken when the names Tommy Ross and Carrie White had been read out! She smiled, she felt tears running down her eyes. Maybe things could turn around for her after all! The prom queen from last year placed the crown on her head and handed her a beautiful bouquet. Tommy had bent and gave her a peck on her mouth. She heard someone, a male shouting her name and cheering wildly. It was the most perfect moment in her life! But things changed quickly. There was a creak heard, she saw Sue Snell run to the stage and talk to someone underneath the stairs leading up to it. She felt it, when the cold liquid blood fell on her. She heard someone scream her name. Then the laughter, the cruel laughter! It had been PJ who had started it. It seemed it went on forever. She looked around, everyone was in on it!

All she could hear were their jeers, their cruel faces contorted with laughter. Never had she been more humiliated! She was beyond shocked, deeply saddened. She should of known it had been all to good to be true. She heard the voice of her mother in her mind. "They're all gonna laugh at you!" Damn her, that she had been right! Damn them all! What had she ever done to deserve any of this! They were cock roaches! They shouldn't be allowed to live! They had gone to far, and she had had enough! She felt her power answer her anger, her rage. It begged her to be released! Her eyes did not blink. She unleashed her power. She started with the doors, locking everyone inside the doors, there would be no escape from this! She unleashed the pressure hoses filled with water on them. She realized shortly that another bucket had fell on the head of her date, killing him on impact. The hoses did their job, killing many, but not nearly enough! They all had to die!

She felt another presence with her, on the stage. "Carrie, Carrie White! It's alright, it's Tom. It's alright! No remorse now! They can not be forgiven!" said a very attractive man. He had dark hair, and his eyes were full of flashing anger! She saw him take a stance right beside her, and whip out a long wooden stick. She couldn't really process her words, only that only she and he would leave this room tonight. She electrocuted one of the teachers trying to get to the microphone, which sparked the beginnings of a fire. She manipulated the fire, built up on it. She unleashed her invisable menace on them all. She tormented them, for all the times they had done it to her! She, who was far above them! She left the place, feeling Tom not far behind her. She heard a car coming, far to fast, looked around to see it was coming for her! She heard him scream her name, utter something in a strange language. But it was Carrie, who saw who it was, and what they had done.

One look from her eyes and the car rolled, and she exploded the car, roasting Chris and her stupid boyfriend to death! She walked slowly, almost dreamlike, heading for her home. Others came for her, but she watched with satisfaction as she saw Tom with his wand kill them all! Now it was time for long unfinished bigness between her and her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. Things get darker as Tom continues to focus on his mission, get Carrie the hell out of Dodge! Warning: This chapter is very dark, and not for the faint of heart. Heavy violence!

Chapter Five: Last Resort

"Rip my life into pieces, this is my last resort!" - Last Resort by Papa Roach

Tom

It took some convincing, and a lot more revealing then Tom felt comfortable with to get Dumbledore aboard. He even made Tom take the Truth Serum! He revealed just enough to the old man, sewn just enough truth to finally get him the formidable wizard's aid. It was Carrie's plight that had done it, really. The old man was a sucker for those in need, and when he was finally convinced Tom was telling the truth, he wept openly at the things that had been done to her! He didn't like revealing all of that to Dumbledore, but he had no choice. That uneasy feeling he had about Carrie at that dance continued to grow. She need him, he didn't understand how he knew, but he did. He really didn't care what he had to do to get to her. He was very happy he had come to Dumbledore.

Though it had been difficult to enlist him, now not only would he hand over the time turner, he also crafted for him a port key to get to where he needed to go and back AND would be getting Carrie into Hogwart's afterwards! They had worked out that both he and Carrie would stay with Dumbledore at the school over the summer and get Carrie caught up enough to be able to join the seventh years the next school year. They would have to take more time, using the time turner often. All that didn't matter to him. It had become hard to focus on his studies, knowing what was coming that night. Feelings that were alien to him were racing through his heart. He was nervous, anxious, and bombarded by a feeling he didn't understand, fear!

In fact, fear grew more and more as the hour drew closer and closer. By the time Dumbledore had gave him the signal and left the professors table in the Great Hall that fear was near paralyzing! It was 30 minutes later when Tom had finally been able to make himself move. He could not understand what was going on with him! Thankfully, Dumbledore was still waiting for him; with the time turner, the port key, and an invisibility cloak that would allow them to leave the grounds without detection. They were utterly silent, as they both covered themselves entirely with the cloak. It was slow going, getting to the magic boundary that kept the school separated from the muggle world. Tom silenced his raging emotions, his doubts, to focus on the task that now laid before him.

A shudder went through him, when he felt the immense power of the older wizard as he opened a hole in the boundary. It someone of remarkable ability to do such a thing outside the Head Master's orders! He did not relish the day this man would turn from uneasy ally to inevitable enemy. When they had passed the boundary and felt it close up behind them, finally they came out from under the cloak. "This is a dangerous mission Tom, and a touchy one. DO not take to much time, and watch after her power! I fear for her, be sure to tread delicately. You must be sure that no one sees, speaks, or knows of your presence but Carrie. We are changing the future with this act, we must make sure that change is not to drastic! When you have her, make sure the two of you are well out of sight from EVERYONE!" said Dumbledore, dead serious.

"Carrie White is my friend Professor. She is the only REAL friend I have! I know how strange this is, but she needs us! I swear to you this will be done by the book, and when it's all over, I will find a way, someday to repay you for what you do this night!" replied Tom, grabbing the old man's hand. A glow jumped from it into Dumbledore's hand, making his words into an Unbreakable Vow. The Professor looked deeply touched by these actions. "She means a lot to you, this young lady, doesn't she Mr. Riddle?" he asked softly. "We are connected, her and I. She believes in me, TRULY believes in me! Without conditions, without expecting anything in return. I believe in her! Never have I seen or heard of such talent! She is kind, but crafty and intelligent.

She has earned my admiration and respect." replied Tom honestly. At his words there was a slow twinkle in the professor's eyes. Tom was unsure what it meant. "I believe in you too Tom, believe it or not! I believe there is more to you then what you allow the world to see. Go, find Carrie, and bring her to us. Perhaps, as strange as her coming to us seems, it was all meant to be. Merlin bless and return you both! The time turner should bring you both right back here. Where I shal wait for you. Till a proper back story can be made, we will keep her at Dumbledore Manor. I will get her in contact with the London branch of the White family and get things set up from there." he said. "Thank you Professor. I shall not forget this!" Tom replied. He received the portkey and the time turner. He put his port key in a pocket of his dress jacket.

He wore muggle dress clothing, something Dumbledore had insisted upon. He was surprised how much he enjoyed how he looked in his well fitted black velvet sport coat, whit a white silk shirt underneath. His pants were black as well, and his shirt collar was unbuttoned. A red rose was fastened to his breast pocket and Tom inwardly blessed the Transfiguration Professor! His dark, now long hair was brushed back into a low pony tail. He still looked forward to getting it cut to a proper length again as soon as possible! He gave Dumbledore one last glance and then turned and rotated the time tuner seven times, giving the date, year and time aloud seven times, once for each rotation. He felt the world spin around him so fast it took all his will power to keep his focus!

He knew he had got it right when it had finally stopped and he could hear the sound of vehicles where there use to be only silence outside the boundary. "Here goes nothing!" he said aloud, and pulled out the port key. The familiar pull, the sense of falling and the stomach turning gripped him. By the time he had reached his destination he strongly resisted the urge to get sick! He found himself surrounded by cars, but how different they were from the ones he knew! Many students seemed to posses sport cars! He watched as couples, well dressed in what looked on the girls to almost be ball gowns and the men in suits similar to his walk arm in arm and circle the building. He followed silently, drawing as little attention to himself as he could.

When he entered the muggle school, he found himself disgused by couples who were obviously drink and gropping one another in the hall ways! Thankfully, Carrie he knew, had CLASS! He found as well, as he entered the auditorium that the dance had been going on for sometime. The room was crowded. Haf was used for the dance floor, the other for tables. He kept his eyes peeled for Carrie. He didn't really know how to spot her. He never saw her before and she refused to discuss her looks. He knew only she would be in a dress of pink silk. His search was interrupted when a voice tore through the noise of the crowd. "Alright ladies and gents, the votes are in, it's now time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!" a young man who looked his age opened a small envelope that had just been handed to him.

"For the first time ever, the titles go to a senor and a junior! Put your hands together for Tommy Ross and Carrie White!"At his words, Tom's heart stopped then proceeded to leap into his throat when the spotlight lit who he now knew to be Carrie. There were tears in her eyes! And such eyes! Light blue, and icy, so much so they seemed almost white. Her long, lovely hair was strawberry blonde, reaching just above her hips. It was layered and curled up at the ends. She shook as she stook, and he took in her form. She was petite, looked almost frail, yet strangely, endearingly so! Benath it all, he sensed the iron in her blood. Her resolve in her eyes. Hers was not an overwhelming beauty, yet it drew you to her.

Married to her intellect, her incredible power, and her unwavering loyalty, she was far more of a beauty to him then those who's physical attributes were more obvious. She shined in that moment, her smile lighting up the room. Her power formed about her protectively, potent, breath taking! He breathed deeply the air about her as she passed. He cheered wildly, screaming her name , and reluctantly took in Carrie's date as they both took the stage side by side. Tommy Ross had light, curly blonde hair, which he wore in a manner that Tom found quite strange, what looked like a small puff ball! His eyes were blue, and he was tall, of medium build, but obviously physically strong. He wore an icy blue tux, complete with a ridiculous looking white shirt with ruffles and a black bow tie. He was attractive enough, but Tom couldn't understand what made all the other girls so jealous of him. He had nothing on the likes of Abraxas Malfoy, and couldn't even stand in the same arena as himself!

He watched with a smile as a pretty girl with dark brown hair placed the crown on Carrie and gave her flowers. She looked so happy and he felt his heart leap for her who had been forced to suffer so much! He cheered wildly, shouted her name. He however didn't like it, not the least bit when he saw Tommy Ross take the advantage of the opportunity and kiss Carrie on the lips. It wasn't because he was jealous, of course not! He just didn't like him taking advantage of her, yeah, that was it! He was distracted by all this however, when he saw a pretty brunette in ordinary muggle attire rushed in, eyes peeled to the beams just above the stage. His eyes followed her glance, notcing two white ropes hanging down, his heart stopping when he glanced two metal buckets just above Carrie and her date. The brunette rushed to the stage, kneeling just through the stairs.

She was pulled back by a teacher, just as the ropes were being pulled tight. Everything happened from then on in slow motion! He watched as the bucket was pulled, as the red liquid he knew to be blood by the very smell drenched Carrie, and the second bucket fell, knocking out her date! His shock at the audacity of this blinded him to the moment for an instant. He watched as shock changed to horror, to terrible pain! HOW DARE THEY! He felt his anger rising, he couldn't control it! Someone was going to die tonight! But he felt it, her switch to anger. And it was anger unlike any he had ever known! It reached out, penetrating everything. The force of her menace could be felt, as the unforgivable throng pointed and laughed, including the teachers themselves! They didn't understand what was coming! Pathetic fools!

He felt it, when she first reached out with her power, her immense, raw invisabile power! A smirk was on his lips, as she closed all the doors of the auditorium with her mind. No one would be getting out! No, this was to much! They had gone to far, and the price would be death! Her anger suffocated the room, penetrated every surface, he felt it enter into his very being! A power he had never known awoke in him! He watched as some died, trying to get out the doors. As the pressure hoses left the walls, their pressure built up to killing pressure, all who came in the path of their spray would perish! The screams filled the room, and Tom reveled in it! Such power! Some of the more brave made their way to the stage, they were going to hurt her! He was by her side in a moment, and there as he gazed upon her he realized she was now possessed by her own power. She was not entirely in control.

It was understandable, with her immense ability being paired with no training. Still, as he came up to her, he reached out to her with his own power, to show it was him. His intent, his resolve to fight beside her now! "Carrie, Carrie White!" he said, as her unblinking gaze briefly turned to him. "It's alright, it's Tom!" he felt her recognition, even in her current state. He felt her power penetrating further into him, strengthening him. "No remorse now! They can not be forgiven!" he said, his anger now matching her own! They all had to pay! He whipped out his want and struck out as the first assailant tried to attack her while she crushed the room with her power. "Crucio!" he shouted, and he was shocked by how potent the spell speeding out of him was! Never had he felt his power reach out like that! His victim screamed and screamed as though he had cursed him over and over.

He watched in fascination as the spell litterally tortured the victim to death! She had electrocuted a teacher, and was building the fire with her power, when he glanced at her next! More screams filled the room, as she set everything on fire around them, and Tom could smell the stench of death. Slowly, in a dream like state, Carrie, covered in blood and he right behind her descended from the stage. Only they were protected from the fire. Only for them did the auditorium doors open. He reveled as they walked through the flames yet were untouched by them! The few who managed to get out tried to strike Carrie down. Tom saw to it that all of them fell to his Unforgivable Curse! It was not till he heard a speeding car, just ahead that he feared. Never did he expect to see what he saw!

With the movement of her eyes the car slammed into the pavement and went rolling! She exploded the engine, killing those inside! For one moment, just one moment, she scared him! Slowly they walked, as Carrie headed to her home. He watched as slowly she regained her control and a sense of horror came over her at what she had done. She stopped, sunk to her knees! Tom went down with her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, ignoring the blood as it now soaked him as well. He brushed back a lock of her bloodied, damp hair. He spoke in her ear. "Carrie, Carrie listen to me, you have done nothing wrong!" he tightened his grip as he felt her begin to shake. "But all those people Tom! All those people! So much screaming! WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" she asked, tears falling.

"Because that is what they are! They tortured you, and many others like you, for years unchecked! They are the REAL monsters here, NOT YOU! You have not tortured, you have murdered no one! You have exacted justice, that is all! Never shall they torture another again!" he replied. She wavered still, her body would not stop shaking. "Carrie, look at me!" she turned slowly, staring him in the eyes. "I swear to you, you have done no murder here! I would not stay, had it been so! I would not have aided you! I swear to you I'll protect you, defend you, because you have done no wrong here!" he watched as his words began to sink in. The shock was wearing off. "But it's not over, is it Tom? Not while SHE remains! Will you remain, till it's over?" she asked, silently pleading with her eyes.

He smiled at her. Helped her up. "I know. You have nothing to fear. I'll never leave you Carrie! When this is done we shall leave this place, together! We will return to my time, after removing these memories from us so they can not b read, and you will go to Hogwart's where you belong!" he replied. "Where I belong." she said softly, to herself. Fear was still in her eyes. "Tom, I don't know if I'm strong enough, powerful enough for this! Please, don't let her kill me!" she pled once more. He grabbed her hand firmly in his, light glowing from it into her own. "I swear to you, you shall not die! I swear on my life, on Our Cause! Whoever strikes at you strikes at me!" and with those words he swore an Unbreakable Bond to her. They walked the rest of the way in silence. He knew she had to steel herself for what she had to do.

She entered the house and he stayed out of sight outside, waiting. An hour passed and his heart was coming almost to a stop! Something bad was about to happen, he knew it! He entered the house with no noise, keeping to the shadows. He saw a damp but clean Carrie in a white, simple night gown make her way to the attack as he followed her. He watched as she cried in her mothers arms, surrounded by so many candles! Horror filled him as her mother, to fast for him to react, pulled a knife and stabbed Carrie! He screamed, came out of the shadow's! His wand was in his hand and he aimed at her mother. "Crucio!" he said, filled with a rage he never felt before! To his relief the wound was in Carrie's shoulder, he saw. He felt dangerous, full of hatred as he gazed at her mother.

Low laughter issued out of her mouth. "So Lucifer comes for his own, huh? Come now! Strike me down if you can, Serpent!" she screamed, mania in her face. "HOW DARE YOU! You, who should have WORSHIPED her! Should have sent her to a proper school! Who beat her, threw her in a closet! You are far worse than ANY MUGGLE! You are a maggot! Filth! She shall never touch her again! CRUCIO!" she wreathed on the floor, but instead of screams, more insane laughter! So distracting was the laughter that she was able to knock him down in a sudden movement and race to the kitchen were Carrie was hunched over in a corner in feedle position. He staggered as he got back to his feet, moving as fast as he could! He saw her in the entry way, her knife raised, a strange scream issuing from her lips. "Thall shall not suffer a witch to live!" she uttered.

He pointed his wand at her back, but felt Carrie's power rise to her defense. This was her battle, he knew that, and she was not in danger now. He watched as her mother grabbed her hair, and was thrown back when Carrie sent a knife flying into her wrist, slamming her with invisable force back into the door way! Another slammed into the other wrist, pinning her to the wall. The last knife went straight into her mother's heart! The house could not take all the power in the room. It was starting to fall apart. Tom went underneath her mother's legs and ran for Carrie! He wrapped his right arm around her slim waist and apparated them out just as the house collaspsed. As they got out of harm's way, he stood before her, only inches apart. He lifted her eyes to him, his left hand cupping her chin.

"What is done is done! None shall ever know of the things that have happened here tonight. I will share it with none! We shall remove our memories from us, and destroy them before we leave here, so none may ever find them! Tonight is the end of your old life, and the beginning of a new one!" he said to her. She nodded, braved a ghost of a smile for him. They removed thier memories, she following his lead exactly, and he destroyed them. She began to shake hard, she was losing a lot of blood! "Get us out of here quickly! I am so faint!" she said. Concern came over him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, making sure still that her hands gripped the portkey as he held it in front of them. When they arrived outside the boundary, she was unconcious. Tom never felt so afraid! He sped as fast as he could, getting the time turner to get them to the right time!

He held her bridal style, when they arrived! A shocked Dumbledore came running at the sight of all the blood that covered them. "My God, WHAT HAPPENED?" cried the Professor. "We were attacked, by her mother! I'll tell you everything, but we HAVE to treat her!" his heart was pounding. He promised! He had to save her! "The poor child! It's going to be alright. We will get her to my Manor, no one is better than me at the healing arts, not even Madam Palmfree! (forgive the awful spelling)" The old wizard looked down at the girl, tears filling his eyes. "My poor girl, such terrible things you have been through! Such terrible things!"


	6. Chapter 6

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. This Chapter begins the new life of Carrie in the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Six: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

"Send a heartbeat to The void that cries through you Relive the pictures that have come to pass For now we stand alone The world is lost and blown And we are flesh and blood disintegrate With no more to hate!

Is it bright where you are Have the people changed? Does it make you happy you're so strange? And in your darkest hour I hold secrets flame We can watch the world devoured in it's pain.

Delivered from the blast The last of a line of lasts The pale princess of a palace cracked And now the kingdom comes Crashing down undone And I am a master of a nothing place Of recoil and grace

Time has stopped before us The sky cannot ignore us No one can separate us For we are all that is left The echo bounces off me The shadow lost beside me There's no more need to pretend Cause now I can begin again!"

-The Beginning is the End is the Beginning by Smashing Pumpkins (Watchmen)

Carrie

When she woke Carrie felt frightened. For a moment she had forgotten everything that had happened. She found herself upon a richly made up bed, with silk curtains strewn across the top of four poles of a four poster bed. More silk draped down on all sides. She peeked out of one of the corners, spotting a young man not far away, dozing off in a chair. He had dark hair, and wore a strange black robe with a white dress shirt underneath. Upon seeing him, everything came back to her, rushing at once. She felt heavy still with the burden. She could never tell Tom just how she was that he helped her rid the images of her disastrous Prom Night from her mind! Upon spotting him, her fear began to dissolve, and curiosity took over. She looked around the large room, which contained two oak book cases, an antique couch of gold and velvet, a chair that looked the same.

Close to where Tom sat was a table upon which sat a great cauldron and empty beakers made of glass. There were tapestries, REAL TAPESTRIES on the walls! Warmth came from a miniture fire place in the left corner. She sat up, tried to stand, to get a better look at things. Like the pictures that moved! But she had apparently lost more blood than she thought, for she went down with a crash, taking a good part of the silk with her and startled Tom from his sleep! "Carrie!" he had exclaimed and was next to her in a moment, pulling her up, lifting her back up into the bed, even helping her to rearrange herself. "I'm glad to see you conscious my dear, but don't push to hard! After all, I would like to keep you that way! The sooner you heal, the sonner we can get back to work!" he said, giving her a bit of a devilish grin.

"Wasn't quite what I had in mind, how to get to your world. Unconscious and covered in blood. I am sorry, for everything." she replied, her eyes lowered. "None of that! There is nothing to be sorry about, we have been over this! Look up, take in the start of your new life!" he told her. "Yes, about that, where are we, exactly?" she asked. "We are at the home of one of my professors. It is called Dumbledor Manor." he answered. "That fire over there, I can feel power in it. It's magic, isn't it? A fire that never goes out?" she asked. Tom smiled at her, glint of disbelief hidden in his features but not in his eyes. "The things you can do and sense never cease to amaze me! Yes, you are correct." he answered. "The air here, it vibrates with power, I can almost see it! But why are we here instead of Hogwarts?" she asked.

Another voice, deeper and older replied to her. An old man, with long white hair and beard and sparkling blue eues came into view. "It is good to see you are awake! I think you gave Tom here quite the scare! He hasn't left the room for two days!" he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Carrietta White!" he said happily. She looked upon his strange attire, not unlike Tom's really except that it was deep purple. "As to why you are here, how you have come to us is...different. Even for one of us. I wanted you out of the sight of the Head Master till all the proper papers can be drawn up and I can get in contact with the London branch of the White Family. Once that is settled, we can go get your supplies and we can start our very first Summer School at Hogwarts!" he beamed.

"Thank you then, for everything. I am not use to such...people being so nice!" Carrie finished shyly. Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "It is a pleasure, young lady. I'll leave you with young Mr. Riddle just now, but I'll be back later to speak with you privately." he replied. She felt it, as the older wizard left the room, making it a little easier to breathe, as the power in the room felt a little less suffocating. She returned her gaze back to Tom, who was now peering at her curiously. "You acted strangely, just now. Your body was rigid, your breath short, when he was in the room. What was that all about?" he asked. "To much power vibrating in the room, it was almost suffocating! I'm stil a bit dizzy. I suppose it is something I must learn to get use to, if I am to attend a school filled to the brim with it." she replied.

"We have time for that. It is interesting, how sensitive you are to the power around you. I never really heard of such a thing before." he said. "Could it be because of my non-exposure coupled with the strangeness of my abilities?" she asked. "Perhaps, but I think there is more to it then that. What that may be, we shall see." he remarked. Suddenly his eyes held a strange, almost sinister gleam to them. She asked him another question, as she had been feeling a little bit off since she woke. "The empty beakers by the cauldron, what was in them? I feel a little bit off..." "No need to worry about that, it's just the potions. They are supposed to keep you resting and in bed till you are healed." he answered. "Whence the inability to walk?" she asked. Tom let out a laugh. "Yes, whence the inability to walk, so don't try it again till it wears off!

As light as you are, it could get troublesome to have to keep picking you back up!" he joked. She laughed. "You know, regardless of what your motives are, I'm glad to have met you she said seriously. The smile left his face, replaced with a sincere look. "As am I. Motives aside, so am I! It's strange, for me to care about something other than the Cause, someone other than myself. It was your power that got my attention, I admit that. But it was your intellect and your loyalty that kept it." he replied. He was looking at her strangely again. In a way that was sending chills down her spine, made her want to blush and giggle like a fool! She was grateful when he turned that gaze away from her and she was able to recollect her wits!

"The professor, he is going to ask me what happened, isn't he?" she asked, changing the subject. She felt movement on the bed as he took a seat at the edge of it. "Yes, we need to talk about that, but I need to do something first." He took out his wind, spoke in that strange language, as light appeared at the end of the wand. "There, now there is a Silencing Charm on the room. Now no one can hear what we say, not even the House Elves!" he said. "Erm... House Elves?" she asked. He turned to face her and starting laughing. "Later, about them!" Carrie wondered how often he had done that, before she had come around. "Alright, fair enough. What is it you need to tell me about what Dumbledore will or will not ask?" she asked.

"It's not his questions I am concerned with, it's his actions. He may ask you to drink the Truth Serum. It is a potion that when drank makes it impossible for you to lie." he responded, looking worried. "We destroyed the memories, didn't we?" she asked him. He nodded. "There is no way for him to be able to see what happened?" she asked. "Well, no, of course not!" he answered indignant, looking confused. "One can tell the truth without revealing the WHOLE truth." she responded, looking thoughtful. "We have no need to lie, nor tell him everything. It's just a matter of coloring the fragments, painting that truth the right color." responded Tom, mostly to himself. "My earlier assessment seems accurate, you are indeed a Slytherin at heart he said, smirking to himself. "I don't know about that. Only that it would be common sense."she replied. "Self preservation." he agreed.

"So what will you say to him?" he asked. "What agrees with the memories we have left. The blood, the going home, being attacked. You cursing her to defend me, my power rising to my defense, causing her death. We will be trusted more, if we leave that in." she replied. He nodded in agreement. "I'm going to remove the charm now. No reason for us to cause suspicion. Since you are awake, I'll be returning to Hogwart's and helping Dumbledore get things ready." he told her, his face blank as he finished the last sentence. Carrie was sadded at his words. She hid it as best she could. He turned back to her, before getting up. "You don't hide emotions well Carrie, we'll have to work on that. Don't be down. This is a whole new world for you! I'll be owling you everyday, till you are healed and the professor makes everything ready." he said.

She looked up at him curiously. "What does 'owling' mean?" she asked. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "I'll leave that for a surprise" and pulled back, getting off the bed. "No fair!" she replied. In response she was given Tom's signature smirk. He left soon after, as did the older wizard, who only reappeared once, that first day she had awakened, though she was told he returned often while she was asleep. He wanted to be sure about what happened that night. He seemed shocked, and then touched, when she insisted on driking the Truth Serum, so there would be no doubt at the validity of her words. "You are a mystery and a wonder, Carrietta." he had told her. So she told him what parts of the tale she would but she could tell that there was so much more the professor wanted to ask her.

He was deeply interested in her abilities and saddened deeply by the pain she suffered because of her mother's hatred of them, and of her. He was merciful however, not taxing her to much. Then he was gone for a week, and she learned what House Elves were. She became delighted just by sighting one of them! While the wizard was away, Carrie began waling again. The owling she found delightful as well. An interesting take on the messenger falcons once used in the Middle East. Tom's owl was a beautiful one. Rare indeed was it for an owl to be entirely one color, and his was solid black! The professor allowed her to use one of his owls, a brown and tan speckled one, small in frame, who's name was Alistare.

Her sensitivity to the power around her still remained potent, but became easier to endure. At the end of the second week there, on Friday, the Head House Elf, Kaiser, came to her in the morning and told her to prepare herself. Masters Dumbledore and Riddle would be by to take her to Diagon Alley, and then to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

1I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. Tom deals with more confusing, alien emotions as Carrie makes her first real trip into the wizarding world!

Chapter Seven: Welcome to Diagon Alley, Carrie White!

Tom

It wasn't long after his return to Hogwart's that Tom's thoughts drifted back to Carrie. He could only speculate what House the Sorting Hat would place her into. In the off chance it placed her in Grypphindor, he would have to steel himself against criticisms of his own House to remain her friend. He had already decided to NEVER turn his back on the vow he had given her. Against his will, when he least expected it, his thoughts would drift back to that night. Slender Carrie, so small and pretty in her pink silk gown. The way her power reached out, in a way that felt like a caress to him, while it destroyed everything around him. How warm she had felt, when he breifly held her. He would often physically shake his head, to get those images out of his head along with the alien emotions they invoked.

Not all were oblivious to his strange behavior. He had seen Abraxas Malfoy looking at him strangely, there would soon be questions. He wondered just how much to tell him, if anything at all, before Carrie herself mad her first real appearance in the wizarding world. He looked foward each day to her owls. Her reaction to the House Elves had him snickering for DAYS! He imagined what it must be like, to have such ability and learning to control it even though you could feel the power of the wizarding world all around you. In fact, since knowing her, he had felt changes in his own power! His spells had become far more potent! He sometimes wondered if he could, like her, move things without spells, with pure will if he concentrated hard enough!

The days passed by quickly, and it was soon time for the Summer Holiday, and Carrie's debut in Diagon Alley. He did not keep himself from grinning for the entirety of that last day, in anticipation. After the rest of the carriages had left, he and Dumbledore moved into more comfortable quarters, and spent much of the evening hours discussing the heavy curriculum Carrie would be under. Tom would see to it that she not only succeed, but excel in her subjects. He couldn't get a wink of sleep that night, in anticipation of seeing her again! He wondered what kind of wand she would get! Whether or not they would be chaperoned the entire time. Time moved all to slowly, and he growled in fustration at the fading light of the silver moon. He sprung out of his bed at the very fist hint of dawn.

House Elves came to call, and he took in breakfast quickly, nearly choking on the last mouthful when Dumbledore came knocking on the door. "The school carriage is down stairs my boy!" he said, his eyes twinkling at the boy's hurried, impatient movements. "Five minutes!" Tom declared. He could hear the older man's amusement while he chuckled to himself. Never during all this did he wonder why he was acting this way, why he was so excited to see her again! He was literally brushing his hair on his way to exit the castle. One would of thought he was late for something! Luckily, he had been able to get it down to the length that was his preference, which meant he was finished by the time he made it down to the thestal dawn carriage where Dumbledore now waited for him with a strange smile on his face.

"I hope you prepared yourself for a very long day my boy! It's a bit of a ride to the Manor, and she will need things most first years wouldn't even need."he said to Tom, his eyes twinkling at him strangely. "Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure" he replied, rolling his eyes. He kept his cool on the surface, thankfully, all the way there. He smiled, when he saw Carrie outside waiting on them, till he took in her appearance, which sent shivers up and down his spine! The firl could apparently transfigure clothing with her mind, and what he beheld now was a beautiful, if un conventual robe of velvet Slytherin green! It had a deep V-neck with large bell sleeves that held tight to her arms till they bellowed at her wrists. Golden dragons, in the Asian style swam a sea of velvet, matched by the golden clasp at the v of the neckline, made of two twin dragons wrapped around one another.

Her long, golden strawberry lockes were loose and unbound, and for the fist time in his life, Tom felt tounge tied! "You look lovely dear! Never seen a transfiguration done so successfully without a wand!" Dumbledore praised her glowingly. She smiled. "I certainly tried, professor!" she replied. It was Tom who helped her into the carriage, still tounge tied at the sight of her. Just what the hell was she doing to him? "What do you think, did I do it right? I wanted to do something to surprise you. Something to make you proud of your tutoree..." she trailed off shyly talking to him. "I think you have impeccable taste. Shows that even in rare cases like you, breeding shows through! You are the very epitome of a White!" he said evenly, relieved at his skills to hid his inner thoughts, which even he didn't understand!

Yet he wanted to show how proud he was of her progress. Putting Dumbledore in his place had a extra bonus to it! She blushed lightly, she was pleased by his praise. "You know, as much as I don't agree about Slytherin pure-blood nonsense, I do believe that is the nicest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth that was honest Tom!" Dumbledore interrupted. Those annoying twinkling eyes were trying to pry into him and he wouldn't allow it. Neither, it would appear, would Carriem who came to his rescue as if on instinct. "No Gryphindor vs. Slytherin today! It's all I ever heard from the House Elves! It's enough to make one crazy!" she said in annoyance. Tom smirked in triumph. Dumbledor really laughed this time, deep and joyfully, and for a moment Tom thought the old man might rival the fabled Santa Clause with how he shook with it!

"Indeed! You know, I never really understood the need to separate the students! Breeds rivalry and disunity! To many lies and mistruths between the Houses. I always wanted to befriend Slytherins when I was a student. I admired thier different qualities, felt more kin to them than my own house mates at times!" replied Dumbledore. Tom's eyes bulged out of their sockets, his mind reeled in shock, he was very glad he was sitting back down! Had he just heard that correctly? Perhaps, just perhaps, Dumbledore was a lot more than he seemed. Just maybe, once he truly understood the reasons behind the actions he meant to take, Dumbledore wouldn't be his enemy! Perhaps, just perhaps, he could be won over!

That would take time, expert manipulation, and a great darkening of the nieve goody good view the older wizard had of the world. And Tom still didn't trust him. But it interested him deeply that the seeds of Slytherin had already been sewn in Dumbledore. It was something to think on! It go his thoughts off how the green velvet made Carrie's eyes stand out all the more, which was a good thing! He told himself he admired her for her power, her loyalty. Appreciated her delicate beauty like a person studying a masterpiece of the only muggle he ever respected, Leonardo DaVinchi! His nerves steadied then, even as she took her seat next to him in the carriage. He felt the rocking begin as the carriage was pulled forward. He heard Carrie gasp at the sight of the thestals. "My dear, you can see them?" asked Dumbledore, clearly surprised. "Yes, they are ghastly beautiful, why do you ask?" she replied innocently.

"Usually only those who have seen another die can see a thestal" he replied. Guilt, terrible, deadly, swam in her eyes. Tears threatened, her power surrounded the area around them, almost to that dangerous height. On instinct Tom's arms went around her, he reached up with one hand, turned her eyes to his. "It was self defense Carrie! She would have killed you!" he said. He fought hard at the growl threatening to escape him. Stupid Dumbledore! A tortured looked entered the old wizard's eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a gesture Tom did not like in the least, but he allowed it. "Oh my dear child, your mother! How thoughtless of me! Tom's right, it was self defense, you did no wrong!" a tear slid down his cheek at her obvious pain. She trembled in Tom's arms before she shook it off. "Past is past, it needs left there!" she declared with a shaky laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

Tom smiled. The girl had logic in spades, enough that it almost always over came her emotions. Another way he knew she was a Slytherin at heart! He ignored it as his heart sped up at being this close to her. The fact that she smelt sweet, like honeyed apples. "Yes, quite! There are other things, more important to talk about!" agreed Dumbledore. "Such as wardrobe, what things we need to get outside general school supplies, a little background on your family, the Whites of New York, and your own background story!" he continued. "We are all ears, professor" replied Tom expectantly. The older wizard now had his and Carrie's full attention. "We will start with the Whites, who were, strangely, enthusiastic participants in the later part of the Protestant Reformation. When dissatisfied with how far that the Crown was willing to go with it, they booked passage for 4 prominant family members, all wizards and witches.

Merribel and Dustinian White, who had just married, and Augustinea and Regius White, who establushed the family's prominence in America when marrying their daughter, Philomea to the only wizard of the Winthrop line, William, and impressing upon him to take the White family name as opposed to Philomea taking his. From there on, children of both lines of the White family became eligible and desirable potential spouses to the pure-blooded families back in Britain, the Percival's, the Blacks, and the Ambrose's, who recognized their ambition, their unique strengths in different forms of magic, and their rising star power and influence in the New World. In the 1900's, a young couple, Desdemona Ambrose and Dorian White married and moved to New York, descendants of Merribel and Dustinian.

Dorian had a talent for politics and a ruthless streak, which rose his family fortunes and his wife's European ties quickily brought them within the elite of the very young New York wizarding community. Thses are the two from which you descend, my dear! And luckily, their grand child, Aleca, who is fiancé to Atticus Black, is staying with said family here in Britain! It was easy enough to glamour both families, to get them to accept yourself as the eldest girl of their six child brood, also sending you along with Aleca to England. Then send you to Scotland to spend your last year at Hogwart's for European finishing. The White's are notorious for using tutors for magic up to the child's seventh year, as, like you have inheridited, their family gifts like in the rare area of wandless magic, though none of them are as strong as you are, which makes you, my little one, the pride of your family and the favorite cousin of the Massachuttes Whites, now led by Justus and Arianne White." he finished with a smile.

Tom was silently impressed with the Old Man's skills in the fine art of manipulation. "What are the names of my siblings, and their ages? What do they look like? What are they like?" Carried asked excitedly, the questions coming out of her mouth like rapid fire. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "One question at a time! The youngest is Merribel, at age 2, though soon that will change with the birth of Margaret." at the mere mention of her mother's name, she shuddered. "Merribel has strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. Very happy toddler! Regius II is seven, with the same strawberry blonde hair and eyes so light blue they are almost white that you do. He is very hyper, and the trouble maker of the family! Aleca has ash blonde hair, like Atia your "mother", she also has grey eyes, she is a year behind you at 16. She is bold, and very vain, obsessed with the White Family Status!

Michael is a year older, 18. He also has ash blonde hair, the only one in the family with green eyes. He is deeply ambitious, but has no plans to marry, brushing off every match Atia and your "father" Praetor have tried to set up for him. The oldest is Luthor, who is 22 and manages the family finances. He married into a wealthy Japanese wizarding family, the Shimane. Her name is Takara, beautiful young lady, very shy!" replied Dumbledore. "Will I meet any of them?" she asked. "We shall see" replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinklong. Tom pondered the story of the White Family. He admired their ambition, how they found ways to take what they wanted. Yet he wondered how in the world such a family could produce someone as backward as Margaret, Carrie's mother! He also pondered the possibilities of having such a powerful family back his designs.

They certainly reminded him of all the stories he had heard about the Malfoy Family! He watched as, her eyes now lit with curiosity, her mind turned to more practical subjects. "About what I'll need..." the older wizard cut her off. "I wouldn't fear about prices. Yours is a wealthy family, and I am sure the money needed will be put in your hands shortly! There is weekend clothing, feminine expenses, make-up should you desire it, accessories, shoes" replied Dumbledore. Tom snorted when he heard her mutter to herself in disgust "Shopping for clothing is EVIL!" He knew she meant that as a statement of tortured dislike for the activity. Clearly, she was no ordinary girl in ANY sense! So low, so that only she could hear, he spoke. "I'll make it up to you, once we are rid of the chaperone!" She smiled. The carriage was soon stopping on a deceptively empty street.

"What have we stopped for?" Carrie turned her gaze again to the older wizard. "You'll see." he answered with an amused grim. Both Tom and he held out their wands. An amusing yelp came out of her, when the famed Bus appeared in front of them as thought it had materialized on the spot! Her mouth dropped open. "Are you going to stand there like a cold fish or get on man?" asked the Rastafarian Shrunken Head. She moved on to the bus, in shock and Tom couldn't suppress his laughter. He held on to her, so she wouldn't fall when the bus jerked forward and break neck speed, and he and Dumbledore helper her to her seat. "Where you be headin' man?" the Head asked. "The Leaky Cauldron in London my boy!" answered the professor. It was 20 minutes, before reaching the place, at the break neck pace the Rastafarian loved so dearly.

Tom was concerned at the appearance of Carrie holding her stomach. He had to make himself remember just how new to all this she still was! It was Dumbledore this time that kept her steady as they made their way off the bus. "Can we take a different way back to Hogwarts?" she asked, still reeling in her senses. "Perhaps it would be wise" said Tom. He was being shocked continously this day on just how strong his feelings of protectiveness over this girl were. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now let's go in, it's lunch time, and I'm sure something to eat before we begin will be quite beneficial" replied Dumbledore. Tom kept close to Carrie. He knew how sensitive she could be to magic, he wanted to be there in case the power she felt around her overwhelmed her. They entered, and he heard her gasp, upon entering the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Carrie?" he asked, looking worried. Dumbledore looked at them both with a questioning in his eyes. She was breathing heavily, her aura of power reached out for his, for reassurance, which he freely gave. "I need just a minute, to adjust" she said quietly. "It's alright, we'll stay right here with you child. But what is wrong?" asked the professor. "So much power in the air! I can feel it around me, running through me. It vibrates the air, it penetrates me..." she answered. Sudden understanding and sympathy sprung to his eyes. "Sensitive to the magic, and to such a degree! Your abilities must be quite strong but raw!" Dumbledore said softly to her. It was five minutes, before Tom could lead her to a wall booth. Slowly, her former state returned to her. Her tortured look replaced by one of excitement and curiosity, a change Tom was delighted to see!

They ordered, Carrie choosing an American staple of a medium rare sirloin with a side of corn on the cob and mashed potatoes, which, she explained, she had been craving for days now, causing Dumbledore to chuckle. Tom himself had the standard fish and chips, and at Carrie's suggestion, Dumbledore had gone with a coney dog, a brand new dish there. Dumbledore finished describing to her all that they would need to get in Diagon Alley. They finished lunch quickly, exiting out back, where the entrance to Magic London was. Both Tom and the professor were shocked when Carrie asked them to let her tap the correct bricks, and even more shocked when getting it correct, tapping the pattern with her fingers. She looked up with wonder as they entered the new street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Carrie White!" Tom said to her with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. In this chapter a pompeous Malfoy for the first time is made to eat his words. :)

Chapter Eight: Perfect Little Anaconda

There she waits in white and lace

she looks so frail as the air whips about her

all sweetness and innocence, so says her face

As innocent as Eve before the Fall occurred.

She looks as though she is of angel's grace.

But as the serpent that came before

who also still carried his heavenly features

so she hides her menace, her secret core

no one ever suspects ways lays beneath all those layers

the angel that was far much more.

And you are charmed as she wraps around you

enchanted as she squeezes tighter

smiling until reality finally breaks through

when your bones start popping and you can't fight her

when she sinks in her fangs and she owns you.

For she is the perfect little Anaconda.

-Perfect Little Anaconda by Makilome

Carrie

It was not long after she had tapped on the bricks and stared at wonder at the sight before her that a beautiful falcon, a northern aplomado of tan and brown color came flying down towards them. Something was attached to the bird's right leg, and she watched as Dumbledore held out his arm and the bird landed. "Such a lovely creature!" he said as he untied the message from the bird's leg. He handed it over to her, petting the bird as he did so. She took it eagerly, wondering from whom it had come. The seal was made with red wax, with what she supposed to be the White Family Crest upon it with the letter W just above it. It was almost a pity to break it open. Yet she was curious.

My beloved Carrietta,

Meet your new messenger bird, Faustus! He is young, and strong, and has proved himself able to travel long distances, so that you can keep in touch with us all. Father is most obessed with your progress! I have set up an account for you at Gringott's, so that you may use it anytime you need something and not have to wait for the process of verification as you would using the family account. It has currently 1,000,000 galleons, which should more than cover your expenses for the year, as well as weekend clothing and proper bedding. It is, after all, less warmer over there than here. Be sure to send back receipts for whatever you buy so that I can have it for my records.

Be good, my dear sister. Make us proud! I look forward to hearing about your experiences. Also, write Mother as soon as possible. She is worrying herself to death because you didn't write to her immediately as soon as you reached England. Have fun!

Your Most Devoted Older Brother,

Luthor

The smile that lit her face could not be hid from anyone. She looked to Tom and said, "That beautiful bird is to be mine! And I have my own bank account at Gringott's! More money than I even knew existed!" she was ready to bounce up and down. He returned her smile, and when he did, she couldn't stop the flip flops her heart did at the sight of it. She shook her head. No way could one such as he be interested in THAT with her! At her words, the older wizard, with a twinkle in his eye and a knowing smile on his lips set the bird on her shoulder. "We shall have to find a proper cage for him, but first, we must be off to the bank. I knew your brother would send a generous amount. "How generous?" asked Tom, curious. "$1,000,000 galleons, whatever galleons are..." she replied. Tom's jaw dropped, and it made her giggle. She had never been treated with such kindness. She now had everything all those girls that treated her so badly had. But she would not be like them!

She had a REAL family now, one she was more than happy to make proud. And she would rather die a thousand deaths than disappoint Tom. She had to make herself ready, so that when the time came, they could go forward with the Cause. As these thoughts drifted, she looked around at the sight before her. The cobblestone streets themselves fascinated her. The clothing was strange and wonderfully medieval looking on all those that passed by her. Some wore the typical witches hat or wizard's cap. Others did not. All bustled about quickly, many pulling along children from staring into windows of toy shops with wonderous magic toys. Tom had to jerk her arm a little, to get her away. The magic about the place was very strong, and very old. Yet it wasn't as overwhelming as it had been when she had first entered the Leaky Cauldron. She felt her power embracing the power of the place. The vibrations comforting.

She laughed at the children who ran past her. If it weren't for Tom keeping hold of her arm, which made it hard for her not to blush, she doubted if she would of ever made it to the bank! And what a impressive bank it was! A beautiful tall white building, with graceful Greek columns greeted her. The doors were wide, and she gasped at the beauty of the inside of the building. Great crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the carpet had intricate and interest designs. The creatures that ran the bank amazed her. She smiled like a young child looking at them. "You are not repelled by them? Usually others are." Tom whispered to her. "Others are fools. They are interesting! Look how efficient they are! I couldn't think of better bankers." she whispered back. He nodded and he and Dumbledore followed her as she made her way up to the front. She stopped at the line. "Oh, come on lass, I don't have all day!" remarked a strange, bald goblin who was yet dressed wonderfully, in a robe that almost seemed like a long suit jacket with bell sleeves and a blue silk tie.

She made her way up, shyly. "Carrietta White, I need to make a withdraw from my account." she said. "Ah, Miss White, we have been expecting you! Well, come on then! Off we go!" and the goblin opened up a small door in the long counter and ushered all of them through. The goblin looked up at Dumbledore. "It's not usual for your school to accpet foreign students. Usually they go to Italy. This must be an interesting case." he commented. "You have NO idea!" replied Dumbledore, causing Tom to snort aloud. Carrie didn't know what to think, when they came to a tunnel, and at the end of the tunnel was a stream and a boat. "What in the world?" she asked, looking at Tom. He shrugged his shoulders at her. She mock hit him in the arm. "YOU are SO not helping right now!" she snarked. "Why should I?" he remarked, teasingly. "Children! Act your age!" scolded Dumbledore light heartedly. She giggled. She had never before had this much fun! The further they got into the vault however, as she now knew it was, the more trouble she began to have.

The magick here was older than even outside. They were deep underground, and the tendrils of both light and dark magick were stifling her, and she had to sit and fight the shivering. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice, as he was still talking with the goblin. Tom sat down behind her, though he made no move. She did not need steadying, yet! "Carrie, what is it?" he asked softly. "The energy is very old, stuffy, and suffocating! It bores down on me like an anvil." she answered. "Hold on, it won't be long! We'll be out soon." he assured her. She nodded, but still, the feeling of being slowly crushed to death was not letting up any. Finally, at long last, the boat stopped. Both Tom and Dumbledore helped her out of the boat. "The magick my dear?" asked Dumbledore. She nodded a yes. He took her right arm, and Tom took her left. They entered the vault and inspite of the sensations rocking through her small frame, she gasped aloud at what looked to be the proverbial king's ransom inside! "How much do you think I'll need?" she asked. "I would take $3000 galleons, so you have some to play with later." Tom remarked.

The goblin raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but said nothing. "That's a bit steep. Your books won't cost that much. And depending on how much you think you need in clothing for the weekends I don't think you would be able to spend all that money." said Dumbledore. "But there are the Hogsmeade trips, professor." remarked Tom. Her eyes kept switching back and forth between the two of them. "I'll take $3000 galleons, for I would like to make an impression today. I may be running into other students, after all." she answered. "Very well Miss White." said the goblin, who collected the sum for her. "Mr. White asked I do the collecting, as you have never been to the vaults with him before." he remarked when Dumbledore eyed him strangely. He was quick, for it was not long after that they were back in the boat and on their way back to the main building, making Carrie sigh with relief. The closer they were to the tunnel, the less opressive the magick was on her. When they finally reached it, she had stopped shivering, and a little of her strength had returned. She thanked the banker quickily, before nearly flying back outside.

"I don't want to go back to that place often!" she remarked when the two others had caught up with her. "So that's why you removed so much!" Dumbledore said and laughed. She caught the glare Tom sent in his direction. "Are you alright now?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm ready for the day. Let's get the harder stuff done first. Lead me to the book stores!" she said. "Very well my dear." said the older wizard.

A few hours later...

Carrie was TIRED! She had never spent so long in a book store! Getting the wand had been interesting, though she felt drained afterward. Rowan, 9 ½ inches, with a Leprechaun hair inside. Tom had laughed for a solid five minutes after she glared at him. "Would you like to know what it is like AS a Leprechaun hair?" she asked him, oh so sweetly. He stopped, but smirked at her. "I don't think you'll have much use for that wand. You already do better than over half the wizards and witches I know without one. But come on! Leprechaun! Are you Irish Carrie?" he said mockingly at the end. "I don't know! I don't care. Let's just get going!" she said fustrated. As they walked, her own smirk crossed her face as she heard a whap, Dumbledore slapping Tom in the back of the head. "I now know where the saying comes from "Act your age, not your shoe size!" she heard the older wizard mutter. "Alright, it seems all there is left is for the extra stuff. Clothing. I am going ahead." she said. And at her words, she ran off, as she really had no patience left and everything was wearing on her.

The thought of suspending someone up in the air by their toes sounded highly appealing at the moment. The first clothing store she saw reminded her a lot of Macey's, with the expensive fabric and the showy displays in the window. She went right in, and some velvet hooded cloaks immediately caught her eye. She removed a long, midnight blue one, with the only adornement being the gold dragon clasp at the throat, which had a red ruby acting as the dragon's eye. It was absolutely lovely, and she let out a small squeel, not anticipating anyone to hear or see her. Tom and Dumbledore were still several paces behind outside. She measured it against herself, twirling abit, when a polished, accented voice came up from behind her. "A little expensive for the likes of you, don't you think?" it sneered arrogantly. Carrie was in NO mood! She put the cloak back in place and pivited on her ankle. She didn't let the sight of the handsome man before her with long platinum lockes and grey eyes fool her any!

She fixed him with a glare. She was tired, she was already fustrated, and was just looking for an excuse to snap already. "And just does that mean, "the likes of me?" Do you think you are my better?" she said, sounding sweet but dripping each word with venom. Yet she felt like playing a little cat and mouse, and so she kept her power in check, just for the moment. "Oh dear thing, I KNOW I am your better! Just look at what you are wearing! But then again, Americans aren't known for their taste, are they? I imagine you are a mudblood, one without much breeding, by how you are acting." he snarked. She laughed, laughed in his face! "Oh really, says a Malfoy! I could smell you from when you came in! All arrogance with no breeding. Just how far up is your family from when you use to serve the Percival's household, four generations? Maybe five?" she snapped back at him. For a moment, Abraxas could not reply. She could tell he was not expecting that sort of reply. He was expecting her to be intimidated, like everyone else.

"Who ARE you?" he asked, angered. "Now he asks who I am! Manners, manners! And you expect me to BELIEVE you are my better? Why with such awful graces, no wonder no one can tell! But I digress. It appears that you need taught a lesson, and what a treat for me! I was hoping to find a way to blow off steam!" and with a flick of her wrist, Abraxas found himself no longer on the floor but upside down in mid air! He had to fight to keep the robe from obscuring his vision! "Much better! Now let us try this again. My name is Carrie, Carrietta White, daughter of Atia and Praetor White. And yours?" She asked. "Let me down! I get it! You are a White, I am a fool! Give me some of my dignity!" he yelled at her. "I rather like how she has you now, Malfoy!" came a welcomed voice behind her. She smirked as Abraxas eyes widened. "This, boy decided it was alright to insult someone whom he had never met. I was teaching him on how not to make that mistake again. I can't leave him up there though, more's the pity." she replied to Tom.

"Yes, mise well have mercy on him. But first, he has to answer you." he agreed with her. "Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy. Now don't be such a vicious prat Tom! Make her let me go!" he said. "Make her? I don't MAKE Carrie do anything. But before you meet her again, I suggest you do your research. Your father would be most displeased if you were to make an enemy from one of such prestigous family." said Tom. With that, Abraxas hit the floor, Carrie not even trying to soften the landing. He got up and dusted himself off. To her shock, he took her hand brushed a kiss to it. "My apologies lady. There have been to many mudbloods about..." he started. "No apologies to me. Forgiven, for now." she couldn't help that her heart sped up when he did the simple gesture of the look of hunger fixed her, even if the hunger was more about ambition than her. She heard a soft growl, barely audible behind her. "Be on your way now." Tom ordered him. With what dignity remained him, Abraxas scampered away.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. I do however own the following original characters: Yudora Archemis, Alister Wynden, and Madam Wode who all feature in this story.

"Echoed voices in the night  
she's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
wooo hooo witchy woman, see how  
high she flies  
woo hoo witchy woman she got  
the moon in her eye  
She held me spellbound in the night  
dancing shadows and firelight  
crazy laughter in another  
room and she drove herself to madness  
with a silver spoon"

- Witchy Woman by the Eagles

Chapter Nine: Madam Wode

"

Tom

He couldn't put his finger on it, the anger that flared inside, the fire that momentarily flared in him when she blushed as Abraxas had kissed her hand. But he couldn't get it out of his head, no matter the rationalities for the feelings he gave himself. Such as Abraxas less than stellar motives. He had managed, by some miracle, to get Dumbledore to give him and Carrie some time to themselves. He didn't even try to deciphter the twinkle in the older wizard's eye as he gave his assent. He now waited as Carrie purchased the gorgeous robe she had selected. The way she looked now, no one could ever guess what she was capeable of. He loved it, the mask she could so easily construct, the one she would only remove when with him. She gave the store keeper the galleions, and they walked out of the store together.

"Well my dear, the chaperone has been properly ditched for a while. What would you say to a REAL tour of this place?" he asked her, flashing his signature smirk. "Hmmm. Does it involve shady places, shadier people, and trouble?" she asked him winked at her and lit up when she giggled at his antics, and then wondered about his reaction. "Sounds like fun! By the way, do you think Malfoy wet himself when I held him in the air upside down with no assistance but a glance?" she asked with an evil grin. Tom busted up just then, just at the thought of that self righteous git doing such a undignified thing in a public place for all the world to see. He linked his arms around hers. "Carrie this is going to be one hell of a ride with you! You'll have half of them on the run and the other half in tears!" he answered jovially.

He couldn't help but notice the pretty blush that stole over her features as they had linked arms, and then he wondered at how it came to be that the word pretty had entered his thoughts. He started leading them towards some of the darker shops in Diagon Alley. He wanted to give her time to adjust to the darker and darker energy before they headed into Knockturn Alley. "If you need to, if it gets to overwhelming, you can lean on me. But try to steady yourself, try to bare it and you will build up a tolerance and no longer go weak when surrounded by all that energy." he told her. "There will come a time when no matter how great the strain, you'll leave me to struggle against that alone, isn't there?" she asked, looking up at him. "Yes, but not just now. You still need time to adjust". He answered, looking back at her, which was a bad idea!

For the sun was starting it's long trek into setting, hitting her hair just so, also making her unusally icy blue eyes stand out all the more. She almost resembled the pictures of the Madonna that hung in his orphanage. The perfect mixture of light and dark she was, and he gazed to long. She began to look a little nervous, and bit her lip. "Tom are you alright? Is something wrong?" she asked. Recovering himself quickly, he shook his head. "No, sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts. Now the first store we are going to is kept by an ancient hag of a woman. She is an expert on the darker uses of herbs and various substances and metals and sells a variety of dangerous ones that it would be well to study and have handy. Her name is Yudora Archemis and the name of the store is The Alchemist's Keep.

Many of those who know of our Cause shop there. It is a particular favorite of Daedalus Snape, who is one of my more loyal followers." he said, changing the subject. "Daedalus, you have spoken of him before. He has earned your respect." she said. "Yes, it won't take you long to figure out why this is so if we chance upon him today." he replied. As they got closet to the store he flet Carrie's arm begin to stiffen, and began to hold tighter to his. His theory had been correct. The Alchemist's Keep was in an old building. It at one time had been a boarding house and a terrible massacre had once taken place there. It remained deserted in the Alley, for the taint of the dark magick was still there and still potent. It was hard even for him to remain there for very long. He never understood what posessed Yudora to purchase the building and fix it up. Finally they got before the door.

As they entered, Carrie valiantly tried to hold her own against the energies locked into that dark place, but was failing. Her face was a perfect mask, but her bodily reaction was almost out of her control. Tom unlinked his arm from hers and put it around her shoulders, using the other to brace her lower back. Once again he pushed down feelings he didn't understand at their closeness and the warmth of her. She leaned back onto those arms, her jaw starting to clench. "Just a moment, and I'll be fine. Such a dark place! Terrible things happened here. This building's aura is very dark and is almost conscious of itself! It revels in the madness of it's keeper." she said, her vice so low it was almost a whisper. "Just lean on me, I have you. Nothing can harm you here, you are far to strong. You let me know when to go forward." he replied. She nodded, struggling to recover herself. Tom was beginning to wonder if her reactions could be perhaps due to an ability to absorb some of the magick she felt.

If that were true, then he held in his arms not only one of the deadliest but one who had the potential to become one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding world. That thought thrilled him to his core. With her at his side, he need no longer fear defeat. With her, his Cause had a real chance of coming to fruition! He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Carrie relink arms with him and tug at him. "What planet are you on?" she asked teasingly. "Mars, the planet of war, of course!" he answered with a smirk. She laughed and he found himself joining her. World Domination could wait, now he wanted to enjoy his time. "Well, well, they aren't statues after all! This is no place for standing around! I don't want you disturbing my store if you aren't at least going to try and steal something!" snapped the ancient creature he knew to be Yudora. She was looking older these days than usual, skinny, with spots all over claw like hands and her face.

She was clothed in a simple black robe, closed in front and held in place at the waist by a rope. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "If not for Daedalus and I your store would have no buisness, Yudora! This is Miss White's first time here. If you can't be pleasant at least be civil! Now tell me, is there any new supplies here I would be interested in? And I want that book, The Alchemist's Companion to the Darker Elements by Merdia Duboi and a starter's kit of sorts to get Miss White started." he demanded with an acidic tone. "If you want me to create something as foolish as a so called starters kit that is going to cost you, Mr Riddle! I don't like my time being wasted on such trifles, I expect to be compensated!" she snapped back. "I will pay whatever price you ask and then some, if you'll do it and do it quickly! This place reeks of death and I don't wish to endure your company.

The faster you are, the greater the tip." Carrie responded before he could with such venom he was slightly taken back. "Watch your tounge young missy! I will do what I please when I please! I do not take orders form you, even if you are a White! And I certainly will not be commanded by one of such disgraced and polluted blood as Thomas Riddle! Does your family know you are associated with such a ..." the hag didn't even get to finish the thought. The power that now began to swim around Carrie was filled with dark intent. He watched her eyes go wide. When she reached for her power, Tom felt it as though she had caressed him, it filled him with a dark and undescribable pleasure. Yet it slammed into the ancient witch, who was thrown by invisible force into the ground, hard, and kept there, pinned down with great pressure by Carrie's wide emotionless gaze. She spoke in a deep voice laced with controlled rage. Yet it was musical, velvet like, making it all the more menacing.

"One as old as you should know better than to insult your betters, Yudora Archemis! In this Mr. Riddle is a power and an authority that one such as you will never have! If you wish to keep this cursed place and yourself in one piece you'll do as he commands, when he commands it, and you'll do it silently! And Yudora, be grateful it is me that you are dealing with instead of him. Tom is not as merciful as I am!" He was impressed at the control she was displaying just now. He knew however if she kept it up much longer her power would take her over as it had at the ill fated prom, and the thought of what she could do in that state sent a unpleasant chill down his spine. Already the strain was showing, he had to step in. So he stepped behind her, put his arm around her waist and spoke soothingly in her ear. "My dear, your pint is made, let her go now. You must stop. Calm down and let her be. Yes, that's it! Breathe. Don't let it take control of you." he relaxed as he felt her power receed.

She breathed heavily as she called her magick back into herself. As it dissapeared, Yudora began to move, and with much cracking and popping, was able to rise to her feet once more. In a few minutes Carrie told him "You can let go now, it's over Tom." "Well well little miss, that was certainly an interesting display. Its good to know that not all rumors are false. I haven't felt something like that in years! I will get what you neeed. As for you, Mr. Riddle, there are some new exotic herbs just in from the Amazon. When taken together they have the same properties as the Truth Srum paired with a Memory Charm, for those whom you don't wish to recall the encounter later. Saves you the mess of having to kill someone and hide the body. I dare say if used right, it could create a spy who doesn't know he's a spy!" said Yudora, who then cackled. The possibilities of such a mixture were not lost on Tom, but he wanted to start in small amounts, which was much easier to hide.

"I'll take 2.5 ounces of that." he said. "It is expensive. You sure you can afford thirty galleons?" croaked the old one. "I will pay, now prepare that, my kit, and then add the book and we will be on our way." Carrie answered before he could once again. "Carrie, I can get this!" he said sharply. "I don't doubt it, but if it's found, I don't want it traced back to you. It is you whi is the leader, and therefore the important one, and I owe you!" she replied back in the same tone. This was an argument he knew he wasn't going to win. "Very well, as you will. But I will compensate for this." he replied. It was a good ten minutes before Yudora had everything ready. It all added up to 120 galleons, which Carrie promptly paid. As they walked out, Tom caught a glimpse of palatinum blonde hair but ignored it. "Well you were right about the trouble!" said Carrie and began to giggle. "One day you will realize that I am always right." he replied with a smirk and a wink, which caused more laughter.

"Let's hope we don't run into that kind of fun in every place! Where to next, gracious leader?" she asked jokingly. "To Morrigan's Secrets, a bookstore who's contents are more in the shades of grey side of magick. It's ran by a intelligent man named Alister Wynden, who actually only came here just a couple of years ago from Austrailia." answered Tom. "Grey areas of magick?" she asked. "Magick frowned upon by the wizarding world and not taught in any of the schools but not forbidden." he answered. It was a bit of a walk to get there, and the place was small. He was surprised when Carrie had no reaction to the place. As if he had asked the question out loud, she answered. "The spells and magick of this place is nuetral. Powerful, but not fighting to dominate. Here there is balance and peace." "That is exactly correct young lady! There is no eternal stuggle of white vs black here. If the world operated in shades of grey, it would be a much more peaceful place!

Welcome to Morrigan's Secrets! It's always wonderful to see new faces and it's a delight to see you again Tom! What can I help you with?" said the interesting looking man that was Alister Wynden. He was a great bear of a man, close to seven foot tall with long blonde hair and a matching beard that was braided and beaded. He was clothed in what looked to be an ancient monk's habit, with torn off sleeves and a roped leather belt around the waist. It wasn't unlike a druid in appearance except for his gruff looks. This was Alister, a regular modern Druid Viking. "Hello there Alister. This here is Carrietta White. Her parents wished for her to get a better grounding in this area of magick while here." said Tom. "Ah, Atia's pride! Rumor has it that the Whites believe one should be formidable in all forms of magick. Let me find you the right book." Alister turned and began to walk towards the back, beckoning them to follow. "There are two books that are must haves. One was put out by the Hermetic Order of the Silver Moon, the wizarding world counterpart to the Order of the Golden Dawn.

In there you'll find powerful protection spells, ritual magick not much used but always strong, incantations to summon a variety of helpful spirits and entities. It is called "Solomon's Legacy". The other is a useful spell and charm book. Spells to put n glamours, to be invisable, to give temporary boost to your own abilities, this is just a sampling of what it contains. It is called the Encylopedia of Grey Magicks." as he spoke they stopped before the last book shelf, Alister pulled out a black book that was leather bound with gold leaf pages. On the side, embroidered in gold was the title Solomon's Legacy, as translated by the Order of the Silver Moon on top. He handed it to Carrie, who looked at it with curiosity. "You'll find in there spells that are more complicated to cast than a simple swish and flick. Rituals must be preformed exactly as described, for one thing missing or even one missing syllable could have great consequences." Alister told her seriously. "I'll remember, I won't deviate from the text." she promised. Tom would see to it that she kept that promise.

They moved back up the isles, passing several book cases and interesting artifacts displayed on tables. They reached one of the middle book cases when they stopped and followed as Alister searched the bottom book shelf of a book case in the middle of the building. He brought out a very thick white book of undefinable binding in black and written in caligraphy the title read out The Encylopedia of Grey Magicks with a heraldric drawing of two dragons facing one another. "You'll find the contents of this book useful. There are many things in a single day that come up that it can be used for." the store keeper spoke again. He handed the second book to Carrie. "I believe we are set for now my friend." Tom said to him. "Excellent! Let's return up front and get these bought and paid for." replied the eccentric man. They made their purchase when Alister spoke to him again. "Tom, Madam Wode has been to see me. She expects you to go to her before you leave. From the looks of it, her news for you may be urgent." "We are heading that way. Thank you Alister. I shall see you again in the next trip." he answered.

"Take care of yourself Tom! And you too young lady!" Alister's answer sent a current of worry through him. It appeared that Madam Wode was going to have to be their next stop, and depending on the time, the last for the day. As they left, Carrie asked "Madam Wode?" "A ser, a highly accurate one, unlike Professor Trelawny. If she has come to Alister, it is important, and we must head there now. It many be about our Cause, or those who be our Causes's greatest problem. Whatever it is, Madam Wode never makes a personal call unless the stars whisper to her of danger. Be on your guard, for she sees many things others can not, and her gift has left her not entirely sane. She works with both light and dark foces after all, and those with the power to commune with the spirit world can be dangerous if angered, and can be so easily." he answered her. "She is located in the darker parts of this place?" she asked. Tom couldn't fight the grin. Carrie was a talented little mind reader. The more he thought on it the more he liked the unspoken nick name Abraxas had given her, Little Anaconda.

When he was finished with her no one would be able to resist her, with her seemingly innocent charm and dazzling power. She would be able to bring others to their side who otherwise would have opposed them. "You have that dazed look again. How many times do you intend to loose yourself in thoughts today?" she asked teasingly, bring him back to the moment at hand. "But they are such pleasant thoughts my dear Carrie." he smirked in satisfaction when a deep red blush stole over her once again. It was so easy to do that! He became serious again. "I am sorry that we can't work our way more slowly to that place to get you use to it's energy. It can't be helped. You must brace yourself as best you can. Keep your head down, look no one in the eye, and keep your wand ready. Talk to no one, not even me, till we get inside Madam Wode's shop, understand?" he said. "Of course, but we must hide these purchases. It would not do to be seen with such expensive items." she replied.

"Yes, that is true. We will stop a moment to shrink them to fit in your shoulder bag." he said. "Shrink them?" she asked, confused. He laughed. "I forget how much you yet have to learn my talented tutoree." he said. They stopped by where there was a bench. "Put all your bags in the bench. We are pressed for time, so I will preform the spell this time, but see that you pay attention." he said. However she didn't. For she was beginning to brace herself already from the dark energies she already felt and after the shrinking and making thier way closer to Knockturn Alley, her body grew more and more rigid. Sweat now appeared on her brow, and she was muttering something over and over under her breath that he couldn't make out but sounded not unlike a Catholic chant. He would not begrudge her that. Whatever she needed to do he would indulge. He couldn't imagine the strain she was now under, and didn't want to! Her grip on him was growing tighter and tighter. By the time they set foot on Knockturn Alley, he was sure there would be a bruise on his arm.

"It pushes in on me from all sides and it's almost bone crushing! We have to stop! You must give me a moment or I'll collapse!" she exclaimed. All he could do was nod. Her face and hands were ghostly white and her jaw painfully clinched Each step forward looked like agony. They moved to the side of the street, and neither spoke as Carrie fought to recover herself. There they remained for a good 15 minutes before the color began to return to her. Her body became less rigid, and her breathing had returned to normal. Tom nearly picker her up, supporting her back and waist as he pulled her to her feet. He caught that intoxicating smell again of honeyed apple that was coming off her and had to push down the urge to inhale deeply taking a long and lingering whiff. "We are not far now?" she asked. "No, it's just a few building down to Madam Wode's." he answered. "Thank God! I don't think I want to spend a lot of quality time out here!" she exclaimed and a small grin appeared on his face at her comment. Soon, even as they spoke they came before the very place.

A building with the Eye of Ra painted on it and just below a very simple sign that just said "Madam Wode's." Madam Wode had always creeped him out. She wore a multi-layered robe of blue cloth made of light material. Copper coins dangled from it's hood across her forehead. Egyptian symbols he didn't understand were painted in gold everywhere on the robe, with no thought to any design or pattern. The only things that ever showed of her was her face and hads which were of darkly tanned skin. Her eyes were entirely black, so much so that you could not tell the difference between the pupol and the irs. She never looked directly at anything or anyone when she spoke. She always seemed more in the world of spirits than of man. It was this very image they were both greeted with when they entered. "Tntere and hear the message of the stars, for they whisper to me teir secrets! They sing of you Master Riddle, and tell you to beware. You are watched by those who wre the children of the Fallen Wizard. They will master you and pervert your Cause, lest you become more descreet.

Trust only the Child forged by both Light and Shadow, and store up your allies and wait, or you will be engulfed in the flames of your own dreams. Bow go, leave this Alley and store up these words." spoke the strange almost child like sing song voice of Madam Wode. He and Carrie began to leave when Madam Wode spoke once more. "Guard the Child of Light and Shadow well. In her your Cause succeeds or fails."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. However I do own the characters Titus Malfoy This chapter takes us from Tom and Carrie and into the world of the Malfoy's where we learn ambition is the name of the game.

Chapter 10: Ambitions

Abraxas' POV

Color the young aristocrat surprised, he had not expected to see the pride of the White family so soon. Rumor had it the eldest girl would attend Hogwart's for her finishing, setting all of Angland's and Scotland's eligible families in a tail spin. The story went that Atia was picky when it came to Carrietta. If one wished to earn the hand of the young girl, and all the power and backing of the White family, they would have to win the heart of the young girl outright. He got things off to a bad start, but salvaged the situation in the end. He had not missed that blush when he had kissed her hand. The girl's open display of her wandless magic, done with such ease deeply impressed him. The girl carried obvious Slytherin traits behind that most innocent of masks. She was also a pretty little thing, with long, strawberry blonde hair and petite frame. It was her eyes that made her stand out, although she was every inch the picture of what breeding could gift one with. Icy blue eyes, more white than blue, they would startle anyone who saw her. Even he could fall under their spell.

His Little Anaconda, that is what he called her, and he wanted to see her again, soon, and make up for the misunderstanding of earlier. He had a couple of more shops to hit before awaiting his father, Titus Malfoy, in front of The Alchemist's Keep. That place gave him the creeps! Not for the dark magic that lingered there, which all Malfoys were drawn towards, but the crazed storekeeper, Yudora Archemis, who had saw better days when witches and wizards were still referred to as shaman, or so it seemed to him. She had a dangerous reputation of knowing how to commit and completely get away with murder, and it was rumored had done so before. He stopped at the Familiar shop. His owl, Vulcan had been elderly and recently died. He was using the opportunity to get what he really wanted, either a raven or a crow, both ancient symbols of Death and the Spirit World. He entered and demanded to see the most rare breeds of both. His father had taught him well about the importance of showing just the right ammount of wealth, in a way that bouth bought friends and made them fear you.

He soon found just what he was looking for. A healthy, beaugiful messenger crow, especially trained and bred in the Middle-East. "Mammon is not for sell!" yelled the store keep. So the bird was named after the Demon Prince of Greed, how perfect! "Everything has a price. Come now, I'll pay you three times what he's worth." Abraxas argued, calm and collected. "You arrogant twirp, I said no!" the older man yelled again. "Do you know who I am, sir?" he asked, his grey eyes set and cruel, twirling his wand in his hands. "I know EXACTLY who you are!" he snapped disrespectfully. "And you know who my father is?" he asked in an even tone. "He's not that far away, my friend." He nodded, his face growing a little pale. "You know he is not a man you wish to anger. Now be a good lad, and I'll take Mammon for $1500 galleons, it's a generous sum, and after all, he's only a bird." It was a large amount, and paired with the fear of Titus Malfoy, it had the desired affect.

Very well, young master." and against his will but not his better judgement, he grabbed Mammon's cage and they went to the front, were Abraxas paid for his prize and left the sotre with a smile. The beautiful bird looked up at him with surprising intelligence. As if he could understand him. Abraxas said "I am sorry for all that unpleasantness. I am your new master, and I will work you hard. But serve me well and you'll be treated well." he said. "Talking to yourself will get you locked up in St. Mungo's Malfoy." sneered a familiar voice. He turned to see the dark and exceptionally long hair and the ink black eyes of Daedalus Snape. He was clothed entirely in dark blue, doing nothing for the unattractive boy as far as Abraxas was concerned. "If I wanted the opinion of one who's family is as disgraced and fallen as yours, I would curse it out of you, Daedalus." he dead panned, keeping his face blank and eyes empty of any emotion, even if he boiled on the inside. "Not much longer. Soon the Snape name shall be restored, and I'll be on the right side of those who will do the restoring, something you in your pride will never manage.

Your arrogance and your pride will be the fall of your fmaily!" he countered as he came from beside one of the buildings. "And your self righteousness and contempt will be the fall of yours." he replied back. Daedalus was the great hope of his fmaily. He was an extremely talented wizard, with a knowledge of dark magic and deeply skilled in the fine art of manipulation. Abraxas knew better then to count him out. The pale git was a force to be reckoned with. He was also Tom Riddle's right hand man, which made him untouchable, for now. "I tire of this! I have places to be!" he pushed past him, ignoring his dimissive laugh. "Off to meet Daddy?" He commanded all his will to keep from turning around and slugging the smug bastard as hard as possible. He left remembering what his father told him. A disgraced pure-blooded family was a dangerous one, you never knew just how far they would go to get back what they had lost. And Daedalus was highly intelligent and crafty, along with being unsufferable arrogant. A dangerous wizard both as a foe and as an ally.

He pondered all this as he haded towards the candy store. His mother wanted the dark chocolate fudge with mint on the inside to crush and use for the crust of her Dark Chocolate Mint Pie. He seriously didn't want to run into someone else. Mammon was blessfully quiet in his cage as they walked the cobbled street. He avoided and ignored the crowd. Briefly he got lost in his thoughts again, thinking on Carrietta White. He had salvaged the situation well, making an obvious impression, which her blush had proved. An allaince with the White family would give the Malfoy's just what they needed to rise to the top of the wizarding world, and imagine the children! A slow smile formed across his face. He could always use his resources for information on her, and use that to win the girl. Then he would have no ned to take orders from anyone, including Tom Riddle! He would bring this up with his father. He soon entered the candy shop, in great high spirits.

A couple of chocolate frogs hopped by him as he made his way to the counter and sneered at the prices. "There should be an elite bakery" he thought. Perhaps one where the children were not every where. He made his purchase and got out as fast as he possibly could, eager almost to head towards The Alchemist's Keep, inspite of that crazy crone! He smiled with satisfation to learn that he would get there early. He wondered if his father had any luck in Knockturn Alley finding what he needed, a book rumored to be riddled with spells that dealth in Necromancy. He didn't want to know what he needed it for! As drawn to the darkness as he was, he wanted no dealings with Death and his realm. For Death always extracted a heavy price, one that it was impossible to escape. It figured though, that his father wanted to control both the living and the dead. It ws upon reaching the front of the store that he came upon an interesting sight!

His curiosity raised by the raised voices, he looked through the door. Sure enough, there was Tom with Carrietta. Yet there was great power surrounding the place, dark and menacing, full of violent promises! It was she, weilding this tremendous power, sending shivers down his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck rise! He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she had thrown the crone to the floor with tremendous floor and held her pinned there painfully under her mere gaze, completely rendered helpless and unable to rise. The aura that surrounded her was the darkest thing he had ever felt. She was a Dark Goddess, wide eyed and deadly, taking what victim she would. She stood deathly still. She could easily kill her, Abraxas didn't know how he knew this, but he knew. This power thrilled him, drew him in and awoke a dark lust inside him. He longed to posess this power, to have in his grasp the vessel that for the first time in his life made him feel alive!

This was what mattered! This power, which meant all things! He didn't realize he had stopped breathing till he watched, a growl escaping him when Tom pulled the girl against him, putting his arms around her and speaking into the girl's ear causing the young girl to start calling back her power, as it receded the old crone began to rise with much effort, much to his disappointment. He turned that display, filled with a hunger he had never known before. For the first time, Tom's words made sense to him. The only thing that mattered was power and those daring enough to use it. He understood now why the girl was her family's pride! His thoughts from earlier returned to him. Who would make a more suitable bride for himself than her? The more he thought on it, the more it made sense. His Little Anaconda seemed already his, but he wouldn't discount Tom Riddle. He hadn't like the way he had been holding the girl! As he thought on this the two of them left the shop.

Tom glanced in his direction but paid him no heed. His and Carrietta's arms were linked. No matter! Abraxas had breeding and vast wealth with inheridited influence in the wizarding community. What did Tom have, cunning and a pretty face? Yet he still glared at his back as he walked down the street with his Little Anaconda. "It is not becoming of your station to glower so." said a voice behind him that made him jump. "Father." he said. "The new bird is acceptable. Now tell me what has those wheels of yours turning." said the older Malfoy. He was tall, slender but strong of build. His white blonde hair was tied back in a low pony tail. His robes were black, died Egyptian lenin with the family crest sewn into the back. His grey eyes were cold and calculating. Abaraxes faced him slowly. "It appears that Carrietta White is here much earlier than anticipated. I botched the first meeting at the clothing sotre, but got a first hand demonstration of her wandless magic, which is impressive."

He kept silent about what had happened with Yudora, though he didn't know why. He just had the feeling that was something he should keep to himself. "I salvaged our meeting, after all, she is such a pretty little thing. But I don't like one of her breeding being so close to Thomas Riddle" he said, matter of factly. Titus did not miss the gleam in his son's eyes, the Malfoy ambition and possessiveness showing. "With such breeding, and her family's power in America, you are thinking she would be a suitable bride, am I right?" he asked his son. "Don't forget their wealth, or her power. Such an alliance would be highly benefical to the family." Abraxas replied. He studied his father, pondering the older man's thoughts on the idea. "We will discuss it later. Now I could like to get home. It has been a tiring day. I never intended to be out so long!" hse said, grabbing him by the arm after handling their portkey which had them soon right back in Titus' study.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. However I do own the characters Titus Malfoy, Varus Malfoy, Magus Malfoy, and Danya de Per'ion Malfoy. This chapter takes us from Tom and Carrie and into the world of the Malfoy's where we learn ambition is the name of the game.

Chapter 11: Plots and Power Plays

Titus' POV

Titus never showed it, but he took great pride in his son. He was intelligent, clever, and always thinking on how to advance his family and increase their power. He never discounted anything the boy said, and so he began to think about the growing power of the White Family. He had done business with the eldest son and heir, Luthor, and admired his savvy in marrying into the newly buddening Japanese wizarding community. The family wanted to go international, and the Malfoy's could offer to them a voice in France. His son was right, this really could be a most profitable alliance. It would not be easily won however. Even more than his son, he knew how much pride Atia had in her eldest daughter, and she was a very formidable woman. Luthor's ambition would be his obvious route in to starting a friendship. It also wouldn't hurt to offer to keep an eye out on the young Carrietta, keep her away from the wrong sort of people. After all, the girls was quite new here. She would need a fatherly figure and he had no qualms with taking that roll.

As his plots formed, a few days after his visit to Diagon Alley, he called a family meeting with Abraxas, his wife Danya, his right hand, a dark haired French beauty with dark blue eyes that flashed like lightening when angry. Their's too had been a marriage of convience, but he found himself well suited to her. She was raised to know how to run a house and scheme with the best of them! Varus, his younger brother was to his left. He too inherited the white blonde hair that was the Malfoy family trademark. His eyes however were more blue than grey. He was a little more carefree than Titus, being the second born and therefore not having to had to take on the burden of leading the family. Yet he was cunning and undeniably charming. He could of conned the Devil into taking back his soul! Magus was also there, Varus's son. He was small of frame, and took after his mother with dark hair and cat green eyes.

But the boy was a genious, completed his magical training at the age of 13, setting records with the hightest marks on his NEWTS and OWLS that Hogwart's had seen in a 100 years! He was a problem solver, who could think his way out of any obstacle. Abraxas trusted him above all others and protected him, who was his only real friend. He sat next to Abraxas. "Something interesting has come upon the horizon gentleman, my Lady" he said, with a slight bow of respect in his wife's direction. "Miss Carrietta White has come a lot sooner than expected, and has had a run in with my son. I know I need not tell you of their purity, or the power they wield in America. But it remains an interesting fact that while the second eldest girl is already betrothed to Atticus Black, Carrietta remains unattached. My son has vouced for her rumored abilities, such a match would be a boon to our family. However, the young girl is her fmaily's pride. They would not just wed her to anyone. Atia is picky to a fault. However there may be a way in." he began

"The eldest, Luthor, the ambitious one. But what carrot do we dangle before him?" asked Magus. "They have wealth Titus. What could we offer then that they don't already have?" asked Varus. "A segway into France and an alliance with the French aristocrats through my connections." answered . "Luthor wants his family to have international power. We play on his ambitions. But we also must remember the girl's mother. She will not be pushed into a decision by her son. For this match to be made, the young girl's heart must be won." answered Titus looking over at his son. "That would be easier done if she could not be so much in the company of Tom Riddle!" Abraxas replied, a dangerous light in his eyes. "But my boy, she is a pretty, vulnerable girl. She will need someone to keep an eye on her and look after her interests." Danya spoke with a snide smile on her face. Magus smiled. "Yes, a fatherly figure, to protect her from the wrong people." he finished for her.

Varus looked at his son with awe. "You intend on doing this? It would certainly get her away from the Hogwart's alumni but..." It will also help in starting a friendship between the White's and the Malfoy's." Titus replied before his brother could finish. He turned to his wife. "What say you? Do you approve of this potential match for our son?" he asked. "I couldn't think of a better bride." she remarked, her eyes lit with the idea. She was rather stunning when plotting, Titus would make sure to show his appration to her later. He turned to his nephew, who was obviously deep in thought. "She needs friends. Those to confide in, who could advise her. I heard she revels in knowledge, so I am more than fit to play that role." he remarked. Titus marvelled at him. "You never cease to impress me, Magus! Yes that would work beautifully!" he replied. He needed to find a use for Magus' genius, once he graduated from Master Lundgrim's University of High Sorcery in a couple of years.

Danya's POV

She was as pleased as a feline who had just caught an allusive mouse. Since her father, the disgraced but powerful Monte de Peri'on had married her off to the handsome Titus Malfoy, she worked tirelessly to rebuild her own reputation and help her husband build the Malfoy family power, so she may never know that shame again! Like a fool, her father enthusiasticly backed the ill-fated Grindenwald, and barely slipped out of going to Azkaban! She was more calculating, never backing nor showing open dissent to the various leaders who had rose and fallen, taking refuge in the camouflage of neutrality. The truth was she had never been a follower, a blind servant to this Lord or that Cause. What she wanted she took, which fit the Malfoy family perfectly! She and Titus never missed an opportunity to increase the family's wealth and power.

The eldest White firl presented a golden opportunity. It would give her golden boy a powerful bride, and in time, give him all he needed to throw down all pretenses and have the wizarding world by the bollocks! He'd never bow before anyone and call them Lord, as she was once forced to do. Oh yes, this match had her full backing. Her curiosity began to turn to the girl in question, as she laid next to her husband. What was she like? Would she need any grooming? What was the extend of her power that had firmly placed her son under her spell? And yes, she could tell! The boy had clearly thought of little else since running into her.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. In this chapter we go into the deeper magics not often mentioned in the books. Carrie finally reaches Hogwarts.

Chapter 12: What Dreams May Come P1

"What dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil."

-William Shakespear in his tragedy 'Hamlet.'

Carrie's POV

It had been a long day, one filled with many wonders. For the first time in her life she didn't feel like a freak, like she fit in. She had a cunning and handsome escort in Tom and a wisened figure in Dumbledore. But the wonders hand only just begun! They found the older wizard quickly after Knockturn Alley, buying several bags of candy. Carrie said "Are you planning on replacing Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny this year? Of course you do laugh and shak like a bow full of jelly..." Tom lost it, laughing so hard tears threatened. She decided she wanted to see him do that as much as possible before it was time for him to take up his mantle. Dumbloedore's eyes sparkled and laughed gently. "Who said I didn't buy it all for me? I'm packing on in preparation of beciming the next wiazrd/sumo wrestling sensation!" he replied jovially. She loast it then, her and Tom having to hold on to one another to keep from falling they were laughing so hard. It was just the image those words conjured!

Her face wen tstrawberry red when she noticed. When they finally managed to compose themselves they started a way from the store and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They needed to get the platform at King's Station at 6:30 pm. It was a short walk, and Carrie did not feel as affected by the magic when she entered this time, though she could feet it as it moved through her. Her body was becoming desentized to the energy. "I want to call a cab for us, if that's alright. I think we will make better time that way. And besides when was the last time you rode in a auto vehicle Professor?" she suggested. "You don't want to know young one! Sounds good to me! What do you think Tom?" he asked. "Anything to get back, I'm starving and exhausted! TO think we have to start immediately tommor!" he answered. He did look tired and drawn, but Carrie knew it was more than simply the long day. Bot of them were still pondering on the words of the strange Madam Wode, and he had to think on how to find time to teach her the darker elements of magic without anyone discovering them.

"Very well! Do not fret to much my boy! I'm having the house elves give us a hearty brekfast, and we'll start easy, with a tour of the grounds. Some of the teachers will be there to help. Professor Slughorn is interested, and I have been pulling some strings over at Lundgrom's Academy of High Sorcery to lend us the young Magus Malfoy to come now and then to help us." he said. Carrie held her hand up and hailed a cab, her and Tom taking the back seat while Dumbledore took the front. She used her newly found connection to him to talk silently. "Maugs? Is he related to..." "Yes, be care with him! He and Abraxas are thick as thieves. I need Abraxas, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him! Magus is the genius, he completed Hogwarts at 13 breaking all the school records. He wold be an incredible aid, and a help with what we need to go over that won't be taught by the school." he said. "A genius, sounds interesting. Yet I'll use caution with him. We can only let on so much. I don't even want to shar with Daedaulus about... that night, till it's time." she replied.

"No that has to wait. Now where are we going is filled to the brim with magic that goes back to the Dark Ages. The grounds are surrounded with wards magic in all it's forms. I don't know how Hogwart's will effect you till you can adjust. Do you think you can build a shield for it, just for tonight?" he asked, chaing the subject. "I don't know, I never tried. When we get on the train, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. He may be able to help. I also need to know if he intends on being the one in control of the time-turner." she answered. They continued to talk, Tom getting excited as he described the schoo to her again, when the cab stopped in front of King's Station. It was a grand place, far more crouded then American train stations because everyone just took planes. The entry way was an arch, and it was made out of pleasant brick. The floor was shined and shops were here and there. Dumbledore stopped fo rthe muggle Times and bought her and Tom cokes. They arrived 30 minutes early, so they sat on the bench between the invisable platform they needed to reach.

"My dear, this will be far different from anything you ever known before. Everything will be different. There is no televison, and no one generally gets a room to themselves. Everything, even the pictures on the walls have a life unto themselves. It will take some getting use to. That is why we will take a tour of the grounds tomorrow. We have a lot of ground to cover in your magical education in a short time, even with the time0turner as an aid, so you will need to be able to fully concentrate on your studies." Professor Dumbledore told her. "I understand. I didn't expect this to be easy. I only wish I could express how grateful I am to both of you, for everything! You have no idaw aht you have given me!" teears fell as she looked at bouth of them. So much had changed! Tom had sazved her. This place was saving her. "I wish it could have been sooner! TO think I could of lost you to that crazy/" Tom started when Dumbledore raised his hand, his eyes filled with saness as he grasped Carrie's hands and squeezed them.

"That is in the past dear child. You need to think on it no more! No one blames you for what happened. You are safe now, in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, no harm shall come to you!" he promised. Tom offered his handkerchief to her to wipe her eyes. The clock turned to 6:30 pm, so they all stood. Carrie was grateful Tom had shrunk everything. It would have been a nightmare to get that on and off the train! Dumdore went first, and Carrie held back a gasp as he waked through the ninth platform .Tom held her hand as they approached. "Some how, that never gets old!" he siad, flashing a small smirk before they walked through together. TO Carrie it felt momentarily as if she were walking through really resistant jello. They were greeted with the sight of the Hogwarts Express, a long, red, impressive machine made in the older model of trains. The lettering announcing the machine's name was painted in gold. The magic was subtle here, soft, gentle. Carrie breathed it in, smiling. "Well are you going to gape all day?" Tom asked.

"I would, if I fle tlike it." she answered, a playful challenge in her tone that caused him to shake his head. She followed him on, keeping her shoulder bag with her. Most of the train was filled with supplies, as it was highly unusal for stdents to be at the school over the summer. They chose a compartment close to the front, and all of them slumped in their seats.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie. In this chapter we go into the deeper magics not often mentioned in the books. Carrie finally reaches Hogwarts.

Chapter 12: What Dreams May Come P1

"What dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil."

-William Shakespear in his tragedy 'Hamlet.'

"I would say we should take a nap, but we have some things to speak on, and I'm afraid that if we did that none of us would wake when we got there." Dumbledore remarked. "Now, supper tonight will be served to us in the rooms we will be sharing. I have asked for the Ravenclaw quarters because it is in the more neutral part of the castle. We will begin first thing tomorrow, at 8:00 am. Each day we will go till 5:00 pm, which will give yu an hour to prepared for dinner, which will be served in the Great Hall, to get you used to it. You will be having a good 15 hour day af fist, till we can get you past the basics of the first 4 yrars. After that it will depend on your aptitude. We'll have working lunches for the majority of the summer.

Tomorrow I and Tom shall be testing you hard, to find where you are exactly and plan for things accordingly. I'm afraid there won't be much down time for yu will the regular school year starts. Do you think you can handle that my dear?" he asked. "I will do whatever needs to be done, and will be caught up by the time it comes for me to be with the 7th years. I'm a fast learner, and Tom is a talented teacher." she replied, voice steady and determine. "So that it need not be so public and you do not have to wait with the first years, I will have the Sorting Hat brought to us tonight so you will know what House you will be sorted into when the school year begins." he continued. "Sounds fair enough. I need to speak with you. The magic is great there, from many centuries. Just for tonight, is there a way to shield myself from all that energy?" she asked. "Hmmm. Perhaps. What is it yu feel? Does it feel like it's around you, or does It move throug you as weel?" he asked. "It moves through and around me, I cam almost touch it." she answered. "I may have something for you. But it will take a moment. Mr. Riddle, have you ever cast a Mage's Circle?" he looked over at Tom.

"Once. But not without supplies. Can it be done with a wand only?" he asked. "Yes, if one uses great concetration of will and has friendly patrons. On whom did you call?" he asked. For a moment Tom looked highly uncomfortable. "I called on the Morrigan and her servants." he answered. "A dangerous and unpredictable force. Yet it worked. I do not know if she would work with Brighid." said the older wizard. "Perhaps Isis?" Tom suggested. "You work magic with pagan gods?" Carrie asked, curious. "Hermetic magic is more complicated thatn regular every day magic. It pulls fro the energy of the Earth as well as the power inside the wizard. It crosses over into the real of Spirits, reaches beyond the limitations of the material world. It is dangerous if not used correctly. Users oftern select or are selected by certain spirits and entities, which can gift the practitioner with knowledge, act as a guide, and preform acts as facors that is beyond the wizard or witch. They do expect thier proper tribute, and are dangerous when angered. To command a spirit Power, it can be done, but it's better to show proper respect." answered Tom, Dumbledoer looking impressed.

"Very good my boy! Yes, I think Morrigan will work together. Take out your wand, Carrie, and follow everything we do exactly!" he said. She did as asked, Tom and Dumbledore doing the same. "Point your want out, just over your head. Feel the magic around you and call upon it, draw it into yourself, then focus it to the tip of your wand." the older wizard said. She did as asked, surprised on how good it felt, how very natural to her. "Repeat after us exactly what we say. Use the tip of your wanted to draw a five pointed star, releasing the power from the tip as you do so." he said next. It felt so good, to release that power, to direct it. A bright blue light shown, soon taking a form of the star. "Now repeat after us carefully, the slightest syllable is important. Don't worry about not understanding the words now." he said. They both spoke in words she didn't understand, but as she repeated them aloud, she felt the power in them, sending a thrill down her spine. They thrusted all thier circles forward, till they met one another and merged, and together they directed it to go to the ceiling.

"Repeat what we say, Carrie." said Tom. "My Ladies Morrigan and Isis, we call upon thee, with all respect, to look with kindess upon this work. I, Anoxus Dardae, who's shadow name you gave, call yee to the Mage's Circle. Hear me, my dearest patron Morrigan, and see my spell through. I call upon thy power and thy favor." changed Tom, Dumbledore saying something similar but calling upon Isis and gave the shadow name August Merdis. Like Tom, Carrie spoke to Morrigan in her own name, not even knowing what a shadow name was, let alone what hers may be. Wind blew though the compartment, and soon the only light was the circle, charged with power that felt native to her and called to her. Dumbledore took charge, speaking in that same strange langauge, tapping Carrie's forehead, arms, hands, heart, stomach, knees and first toes. A stron sensation went through her, warm but sort of numbing. She was a glow both in Tom and Dubledore. When he finished he sit back. "We thank yee, Morrigan and Isis, for they blessing and thy power. The work hath eneded, and thy offering soon to come." thy all changed, now connected.

At once they all raised thier wands, drew down the star and made a slashing motion. Immediately the light was back on. Carrie felt like she just ran several marathons! They all worked to catch their breath. "That should work for now, but I would by lying if I said that di d not take a toll!" said Tom. "It always shall, my boy. That took longer than expected. We should be near the grounds very shortly now." remarked the Professor. "One more question. The time-turner. Will you take charge of that or I?" she asked. "I trust that to your care, young one." he answered. She smiled. That would make things easy. That's how she and Tom would find time to go over the darker magics. It was not long before th train came upon a breath taking sight. A majestic castle, like one from a fairy tale was before them. She was delighted that when she exited the train, she felt no ill effects from the magic. The shield had worked! As they drew closer she became more and more in awe. The place was HUGE, and pulesed with it's own life. "Breathe dear!" teased Tom at her side. "But it's so beautiful! This is beyond anything I imagined!" she remarked.

"We have yet to enter the building my dear." said Dumbledore with pride. They entered, and she couldn't stop her feeling of astonishment. She stared at the moving photos that would talk, jaw dropping at the moving stairs. She almost started at the sight of resident ghosts moving through the halls. She expected a DETAILED tour tomorrow, at the pace Tom and Dumbledore were dragging through to reach the Ravenclaw part of the building. The rooms there were just as impressive as the rest of the castle, she noted. There was a fire going and tapestries hung in the Ravenclaw colors, proudly displaying their Hourse Crest. "Pick a bed, my dear." said Dumbledore. She grinned like the Chesire cat and bouded off with Tom close behind while Dumbledore called for the Sorting Hat. After they enlarged her purchases she went back to where the Older Wizard was, who was holding th dustiest, most beat up hat she had ever seen! He gestured for her to sit down in a recliner, and then placed the hat on her head.

She was glad Tom told her about this! Still, the hat reading through her mind wasn't a pleasant experience. "It's about time for a White! You have great courage and curiosity. You use to be mild, but are begoming strong willed. You are studious and loyalty is without parallel with you. You have great power and tremendous potential. Your ambition is great. Isee you have killed, but had to. Where to put you? You would be best understood in...DUN DUN DUN!

*Yes, I know, I'm evil*


	14. Chapter 14

1I do not own Carrie or Harry Potter. I do however own the OC's Titus Malfoy, Danya de Perion Malfoy, Varus Malfoy, and Magus Malfoy. This chapter is from Magus' point of view. He gets his notice from Master Lundgrim's University of High Sorcery to come back to Hogwart's and tutor Carrie over the summer.

Chapter 14: Merry Meet

Magus

He had decided to stay at Malfoy Manor, after the family discussion. It was inevitable in his mind that he would be called upon to tutor the young White girl, and he needed to talk with Abraxas. Especially regarding the sensitive matter of Tom Riddle. He could tell that his cousin wanted this girl, and it had a lot more behind it than simple ambition. He had seen the fury in his eyes when he spoke about Tom's closeness with her. It made him very curious, because Abraxas had women falling at his feet constantly and he never paid them any mind. But something about this girl was different, something about her caught his undivided attention and he wanted to know what it was! She would be a powerful addition to their family if all went well, but if Abraxas did not win her, his anger might cause him to do something really stupid. That is why he, Magus needed to be there. To make this go smoothly. And if the rumors of her love of those of high intellect were true, his cousin was going to have to take his studies a lot more seriously. For as he himself knew, those of high intellect tend to gravitate towards their own.

As he waited for his Uncle Titus to finish with their carriage, he thought back on the last couple of weeks. He remembered those conversations with Abraxas especially the one that happened only a few moments ago.. "I tell you to not let your feelings show to soon! She has not exactly had a lot of suitors and coming on to strong will scare her away. Take it slow, befriend the girl first." he had advised. "I don't know what you are talking about Mag." Abraxas had replied. "Bollucks Braxus! I saw that look in your eyes, every time you speak about seeing THEM together! I am not blind! I know what happens when you allow your emotions to rule you, and this is to great a matter for you to allow that!" he had said vehemently. "Family comes first, I am no git. The girl his powerful and easy on the eyes and has good breeding, that is all. She would make a powerful addition to this family and new blood never hurt once in a while." he had replied cooly, as though he was disinterested, but Magus knew him far better than that. His cousin's eyes were flashing in that way that meant "drop it and leave it alone or I will hex and curse you back into the stone age".

"Just be careful! I will do all the prep work I can and subtly praise you to her. Don't wreck what we have done through your impulsiveness, alright? Can you promise me that?" he asked. Abraxas turned and faced him and held his hand out, Magus took it. "I swear to you that I will not be to impulsive or try to move things to quickly. I know how to woo a girl Magus!" he had said the last part with mirth in his eyes. "Very well. I shall miss you cousin. I imagine they will want me there most of the summer. Write to me and I shall to you. Mammon needs some good exercise, I think. And Asmodeus is just itching for something to do!" he answered, relieved. "Just so, Magus. Hurry now, Father shall be ready soon." and with that, Magus had ended up outside, still waiting on Uncle Titus. Soon however it appeared that everything was ready, his luggage properly shrunk. He got in the back with his uncle while the driver began to start the magic that would speed their way. "Tell me Magus, what were you talking to my son about that was so urgent?" he asked him.

"Abraxas' interest in that girl is more than just bringing more power to our family, Uncle. He is possesive of her, I saw that when he mentioned Tom Riddle at our Family Talk. Whenever he speaks of her his eyes darken in a way I have never seen in him before with any other eligible woman. I am afraid of him rushing things and mucking up everything. You know how he gets when he allows his emotions to rule his head, which happens all to often for my liking." Magus replied. His uncle looked at him with a pondering look. "You are quite wise beyond your years, my nephew. We will need to find a place for you after Master Lundgrim's. You speak my thoughts. I too have noticed the things of which you speak, and I know also that he denies them. We need someone on the inside in-the-know to keep an eye on him once school starts again, someone to keep him from doing something against his interest." his uncle answered. "They had better have an IQ over 70, Uncle!" Magus replied, referring to Crabb and Goyle. His uncle laughed. "I KNOW that! You leave that to me and focus on your role." he replied.

Magus nodded. The rest of the ride was spent discussing the material he wished to introduce to the White girl, both the typical and the shadier aspects of magic. Magus wondered just how brilliant the girl truly was. If she could grasp concepts of Hermetic magic, then well, no one would be able to touch the Malfoy family after she took her place within it's womb! The rest of the ride was silent. Titus left him to his planning. He was rather delighted to hear that his uncle wished to enhance his role in the family. It was not till they came upon that old familiar sight of the school that he was drawn out of his thoughts. Even now, Hogwart's still took his breath away. Dusk was approaching giving a fiery back drop to the majestic castle. The stained glass from some of the windows shot out crystal colors out into the approaching night. A smile was upon his face as they approached. As they drew closer Magus spotted the familiar image of Dumbledore, and a good-looking dark haired boy that he knew to be Tom Riddle. Beside them however was the one whom he had been the most curious about.

The girl had waist length strawberry blonde hair with light curls about the ends. She was pale and of slight build, petite. But Magus, who was more sensitive to magic than most of his family, nearly moaned at the feel of the power that surrounded her! He could almost see it, it was that strong! It reached out to him, feeling out his own power. Being curteous and needing to gain her trust, he threw up no blocks to this. They were now out of the carriage, and they were walking out to meet them. She had on a dark hooded robe of velvet black, silver dragons curled around one another acting as the clasp at her throat. The sleeves clung tightly to her arms up to her elbow then split open and flared out, her bare arms shown as she held a heavy book to her chest. It was her eyes that caught him off guard! White-blue, like ice and fire, paired with a shy smile. It was a very interesting package, and damned if he didn't feel strongly affected to her presence as well! As he looked upon her it didn't escape him, how Tom moved closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. This was interesting!

"Good evening Titus, and to you Magus! I hear wonderful things about you from Master Lundgrim's! Hogwart's is incredibly proud of you and your accomplishments!" said Professor Dumbledore. Magus gave him a polite nod. "Tom, if you could let go of the dear girl for a moment I would like to introduce her to our guests." Magus noted how reluctant he was to do that, though he hid that better than others would have. The girl moved forward and released one hand from her book and held it out to her uncle. "Good evening, Master Malfoy. I am Carrietta White." said Carrie, her voice soft yet still held a authorative tone. She did not seem intimidated at all by the presence of the older Malfoy, which amused his uncle if the glint in his eyes was any indication. He took her offered hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "We have heard wonderful things about you, my dear! Though reports fall short when speaking about how lovely you are! You must be the beauty of your family!" he replied, charm oozing off of him. Titus still had it! The girl smiled brightly at him and her cheeks blushed slightly.

He dropped her hand and put his arm around Magus and pulled him forward. "I would like you to meet the prodigy of my family, Carrietta. This is my nephew Magus. I heard you had a passion for learning, and I am sure you will be very pleased with his skills as a tutor."he praised him, causing Magus to look at his uncle with a raised eyebrow. Carrie caught it for he heard a snicker quickly covered when Dumbledore sent her a look. She moved forward and offered him her hand. When he looked into those eyes and felt that power surround him again however, he knew it. He was just as caught as Abraxas was! But he understood what caught his cousin. It was his lust for power and possesion that had him wanting her. For Magus it was that control, and those eyes... and if the book she was reading was any indication, that intelligence that caught him. He took her hand while peering into them and silently, once being allowed by her, probed her mind and gasped at what he found there. The girl was brilliant! He was going to deeply enjoy this summer! When he kissed her hand she blushed darkly, causing him to smile.

He could get used to getting reactions like that! Usually it was Abraxas that got that sort of attention from the fairer sex! "It is a priviledge to come back here and tutor someone of your station and breeding, Carrie. I look forward to helping you polish your knowledge and hope to become your friend." he said sincerly. Dumbledore turned to Riddle. "Here is one of our brightest and most prized students, Thomas Riddle." he pushed him forward. Tom glared daggers at him, but came forward and shook his and Titus' hands. "It is getting dark out so I imagine Master Malfoy would like to be getting back."he said politely but Magus could hear the ice in his tone. "Yes, that is true. But out of curiosity my dear Carrietta, what house have you been sorted into?" Magus smirked. Figured his uncle would ask! "It was difficult. The hat said I had aspects of all four houses and he could not choose, so I had to choose. I chose Slytherin, because Tom is in there and I don't wish to be seperated from him. The look of dark triumph at her words that was on Riddle's face did not escape him for a second! He began to wonder what sort of connection he had with the girl.

"That is only to be expected, with someone with such fine breeding as your family. Choosing the better House! I was wondering my dear, my family has heard so much about you and knows it must be lonely being so far from your family. We would love to invite you to Malfoy Manor before the summer ends for dinner." his uncle offered. Carrie and Riddle shared a look, and it looked like they were communicating with each other silently. He put a hand on her back, like reassuring her. "That would be lovely, if I could bring Tom and the Professor here as well." she answered. Tom leveled him and his uncle with a smile and a warning in his gaze. "I wouldn't have it any other way! My boy, Abraxas, you have met him, will send out his bird with the invitation. Now I must be going. I wish you all the best my dear and look forward to seeing you again soon. Magus, I expect letters! I want to hear from my favorite nephew!" Magus had moved by Carrie and whispered in her ear "he means his only nephew of any use to him." and she snickered with him. Even Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

His uncle gave him a knowing look before he turned to go. "Be well Titus, it was good to see you again." Dumbledore said politely. "Same to you Professor. My dear Carrietta it has been quite a pleasure!" he said before the driver drove off and Magus, Riddle, Carrie and Dumbledore entered the castle. "I am off to my room for a bit before supper. Why don't you three talk and get to know one another?" the professor said. "Oh I want to get to know her better, very very much!" Magus thought silently to himself. If looks could kill however, Riddle would have done so on the spot! Almost like he could read his mind! As soon as Carrie turned to him however he hid it. It was then he noticed Carrie looked drawn and he remembered how sensitive she could be to magick, if what Abraxas said was any indication. Riddle's arm went around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Endure my dear. Hold on as long as you can. You are getting better! I've got you, I won't let you fall." he said so softly, lovingly, shocking Magus with just how tender Riddle was being with the girl.

"She needs to ground her own energy, Thomas. That will bring her back. Her power has a slightly different feel that most witches and wizards. Can you keep her close to you like that for a moment longer? Let her take some of your power to give her the strength to do it. Carrie, take my hand, use what you need of that as well." Magus said, knowing what to do. Riddle didn't trust him but did trust his knowledge and did as was asked. Magus took her hand, trying not to shudder while he did so. "Pull on us Carrie. Your instincts know how to do this. Just tell your body what to do. Only take what you need." He felt it when he did so, and felt the mingling of her and Riddle's powers. Riddle's power was far more than he ever expected! He felt how protective he was over the girl but everything else was blocked on purpose. The feel of her power pulling on him though, intoxicating! Both boys were soon moaning, as was Carrie. He didn't want the feeling to stop, but it did. Tom reluctantly let her out of his arms. Magus moved to stand in front of her. "Mimic everything I do." he told her.

She did everything he asked. After the grounding she almost fell but Riddle caught her. After they had melded power though Magus did not feel the hatred for him that Abraxas did. He felt connected to them both now and wondered about this and whether or not this would be a problem for the true mission he had here. Soon it was time to go to Ravenclaw quarters to eat. Riddle came up to him. "I didn't like how you were looking at her out there, but I wanted to thank you. Thank you for helping her like that." he said. Considering how rare it was for Riddle to thank anyone, he was quite shocked. "Not all of us Malfoy's are bad, Thomas. Give me a fair chance and I will give you one." he was even more shocked by his own words. "That is only fair." he replied. Carrie turned to smile at them and both boys were struck by it. "We are done with our pissing contest now?" she joked. Riddle snorted. "That's my Carrie, she gets bolder by the day and more vulgar, but damned if it isn't cute!" she blushed and the shock on his face told Magus that he didn't realize he had said that outloud.

She took a step back and placed an arm around each boy's waist and said "My boys, I do think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" And with that they went to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

1I do not own Harry Potter nor Carrie, those belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephen King. I do however own the OC's Danya de Perion Malfoy, Magus Malfoy, and Titus Malfoy. In this chapter the owl arrives to bring our newly established friends and professor to Malfoy Mannor.

Chapter 15: Malfoy Manor

Carrie's POV

Time went quickly for her, Tom, and Magus. She went to bed every night exhausted. Doning triple time along with the darker, more involved lessons with Tom took a toll. Often, she had to leave making mischief to her boys. And man, Magus was a talented trouble-maker! Transfiguring Dumbledore's personal House Elf, Eabay, into Micky Mouse had them all guffawing for a month afterwards. The Professor's reaction, screaming like a girl, it was just a once in a life time event, not to be matched! It still shocked her, how after their initial stand-off, how well Tom and Magus got along with one another. She didn't mistake it for trust. Magus was still a Malfoy and Tom hadn't even trusted HER with everything quite yet. Neither had trusted him with the real story of how she got there. Yet if Tom had one male friend, he would name him Magus Malfoy. And she herself had warmed to the young genous the day they had met. When their gaze connected and he had allowed her full access to him. She was now, in fact, privy to the plans his family had for her. He told her himself not to trust any of them with anything vital, including himself. He was honour bound as a Malfoy to report it after all. They decided to not let Tom know about Abraxus'designs on her quite yet. His temper was short and violent, and he was extremely protective over her.

He would kill without thinking and he needed the support the Malfoy's could provide if the Cause was to survive. She was thinking over all theses things when a familiar figure bounced onto the edge of her bed. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." she joke with a smile. "And do your thoughts linger on me often, White?" Tom fired back. There was that knowing smirk that left her stomach in knots and made her face warm. "They linger on the Cause. Careful Riddle, I might begin to think that you hold yourself to to high of a regard." she replied, betraying herself with a giggle that bubbled up. "Nah!" he said giving her a large grim before tackling her. She couldn't help the girlish squeals that bubbled up. "Say mercy." he commanded, whispering in her ear as he tickled her. She ignored the chill that wnet up her spine at his actions and willed him not to notice. Instead, she looked up at him as he rose and shouted, "NEVER!" defiantly in his face. "Oh really?" he smirked and began again in earnest, without mercy. "Jesus Riddle, allow the poor chit to breathe once in a while!" quipped a new voice. "You are such a spoil sport Malfoy!" he muttered and she snorted. "There is news my dear. A letter for you come through the owlery curteousy of Mammon, Abraxus' owl." she began laughing hard.

"He really named his owl after the Demon Prince of Greed? Some bollocks your cousin has!" she managed to get out. Being from a Catholic orphanage, Tom couldn't help but bust out laughing with her. "Actually with Abraxus I think it is rather appropriate." he remarked. Magus

grinned. "True enough. But still, she needs to read and reply. I suspect it an invitation to the dinner Uncle Titus hinted at." he replied. "Oh joy of joys." she remarked sarcasticly. "Part of

pure-blood life, love. A nescerry evil. We'll be with you every step of the way." Tom reasured her. She gave a meaningful look to Magus. "I will keep Abraxus back as much as I can." he replied silently to her mind. "We need their support, I'll endure what I must." she answered. "You two have something you wish to share with the rest of the class? Tom asked, with a calculated look on his face. She groaned Sometimes that boy truly was to observant for his own good. "Nothing that should worry you." Magus saved her from answering. "Saying that instead of telling me says that I should be concerned." she could practically see Tom's body tense.

"This is not the time, Tom! I can't have you loosing it at the dinner! Let it go!" she thought to herself. She knew better, of course. He never dropped anything! "It would be a shame, to have to torture you. I was just starting to like you." there was something dangerous inhis eyes. His aura darkened around him and his magic wrapped itself around him like a coiled serpent ready to strike. Magus took a few steps back as Tom got up, never blinking, his gaze never leaving the other boy's. Suddenly Carrie feared for him. "The other Malfoys have designs on me." she blurted out. Both boys snapped to her. Tom calmed himself down enough to ask "What designs?" "Abraxus wants her, Riddle. Wants her bad, and I fear what he'll do to get her. My family wishes to make her his bride. His dsires, however, are deeper and darker than that. He wants possession of her. Complete and total. To own her and use her..." he trailed off. Both of them watched carefully. They didn't know how he would react to the news. "That was why it was so easy for Dumbledore to get you here, isn't it? Titus arranged for it, to have a Malfoy here to further the goals of the family?" Tom asked slowly, evenly.

Carrie was amazed at his acting skills. On the outside he looked calm and collected. Yet she felt his speeding heart beat and increasing anger as though it were her own. He was now at his most dangerous, she wondered if Magus knew that. "It is. Which is why I told her not to tust me with anything important. I would be honor bound as a Malfoy to report it if she did." Magus narrowed his eyes. Like he was daring Tom to call him traitor. His power was less raw, more at his command than Tom's and he let just a little leak out, in warning. As she watched, she got more and more irritated with both of them. She reached for her power and threw them both into the walls opposite one another. "BOYS! Knock it off! If you want to have a pissing contest, do it some other time! We have more important things to deal with right now!" she yelled. Tom looked unrepentant and amused by her display of power. Magus, however, looked like he was about ready to drop to his knees and worship her! This was the first time he had actually witnessed her true power, had felt it's full potential. "We better listen, Malfoy. She is down right scary when she's angry. Something you might want to remember if you think of betraying us." Tom said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt what she's capable of." he answered softly, in awe. "I think he just had a 'come to Jesus' moment there Tom!" and like that the mood changed. Tom started to laugh uncontrollably. "Wow love! You went THERE! That may just be one of the most beautiful insults I have ever heard!" he managed to get out. His laughter soon became contagious. Dumbledore found them

five minutes later, all three of them rolling over one another and holding their sides in. "Ahem!" they all three jumped at the sound of his voice. "While you three are down there, perhaps one of you would tell me why the invitation to the Malfoy's dinner was dropped into my soup." they were facing him now. Carrie gulped down more laughter. She could hear Tom stifling his own. "Erm...sorry?" she offered weakly. "Uh huh. Next time an owl comes for you, especially when it is not an owl, but a temperamental falcon, I suggest you attend to the matter immediately, am I understood, children?" they collectively groaned. They hated it when he called them children. That damned twinkle in his eye did nothing to lessen the insult."So when must we shuffle out? I don't have to SHOT do I?" the way she said shop had her boys snorting.

When she once ranted to them about clothes shopping, Magus got up, cupped her chin in his palm, looked her in the eyes and siad, "You are an improvement on the entirety of the female species!" Tom had only encouraged his actions at the time. "I think you are talented enough in Transfiguration to come up with something approriate. It IS a fancy dinner, so you will be expected to dress according to your station." he answered kindly. "Just please tell me those two have to suffer with me!" she exclaimed. "I am never wearing a tux for any reason again!" Tom exclaimed and crossed his arms across his chest. Magus burst out laughing. "Tom Riddle wore a tux? Did Hell freeze over? Wow! Blood hell!" Tom shot him a glare. "I was there, he was the best looking man in the room." said Carrie, the memory making her feel flush. Tom smirked at Magus like a hyhena. Almost like he was issuing the genious a challenge. "Oh God, here they go AGAIN! Save me Dumbledore!" she begged the Professor. The older man belly laughed. "Well, you could leave these two to their competition and work on a design for your dress in the study." he offered. "Could it be YOUR study?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Then he laughedagain. You have an amazing gift of getting people to not be able to say no to you. Come along then!" he offered Carrie his arm, which she gladly took to help get back on her feet. She glanced back at Tom and Magus. "Now you two don't go and do something I wouldn't do." she gave a small smirk as she left with Dumbledore. "Which would be what exactly?" Maguse quipped at her back. As they exited, the Professor spoke. "Quite a band you have gathered around you, young one. You bring a side out of them I have never seen before and would like to see more of." She blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't know about that...: she replied. "Speaking as one who has known them both since they were children, I am a good authority to tell you that you have wrought quite a change in both of them. You have made quite an impression, especially on young Mr. Riddle." at this comment, if she could have seen her reflection, she knew she would be beet red. That boy flsutered her more than any male ever had in her entire life! It was a great struggle to hide the effect he had on her. After all, he would never look at her...like that!" "I do not know what you mean." she replied. The old man simply winked at her.

"You will, when he is ready." he answered, confusing Carrie. She shook her head loose of those thoughts. "I plan on Slytherin colors, I am sure they will welcome that. A design that is a cross between medieval and asian. I am using the kimono as inspiration." she said, thinking out loud. "Sounds inspired." remarked Dumbledore. He seemed impresed so she felt encouraged to truly go for it. It was quite the thing, to be able to create a dress without limits. "How long do we have?" she asked him. "Two days and counting. You work while I go whip those boys into shape!"With that, the Professor left her to her own devices. She grabbed some parchment and sat down at the desk and began drawing her design. The top part of her dress was done in complete kimono style. The drapping sleeves almost touched the ground. The neckline was also traditional, though it dropped down lower than it usually would. She made it an empire waist, with a silver cincher threaded with silver going from just below her breasts to her hips. There the material split open. A silver strip wnet down the center of the skirt. The dress was made entirely out of silk, slytherine green. There were silver dragons swimming across the entirety of the green silk.

It was two hours later and very late when she finally finished. At midnight, Dumbledore popped his head in. "Well young lady, we got them up in a propter tither! But it is time to sleep. I sent off all our replies with that infernal falcon. Lets keep our head in studies. More than likely they will quiz you about your family. If there is a question you can not answer, try to either be vague or redirect it." he said. "But of course." she replied. She was so exhausted she had to lean on the Professor to make it back to the dorm clutching her design with both hands. "Be careful around this family, child. When they look at you they see power, something they desire more than even their wealth. They can not be trusted." he said to her. "Though Magus is of late proving that there may be a few exceptions..." he trailed off. "I know about the Malfoys. You need not worry. For a while at least they will be going out of their way to shower me with cuteosy. And Magus tells me that they fear Atia."she replied. He nodded in response. They soon were back at Ravenclaw Quarters and Carrie then fell into a deep sleep.

Tom's POV

The day had finally come. Coming to a compromise with Dumbledore, he dressed in fine black velvet lined with silver. His dress shirt was green satin with a silver tie. He fussed over himself much longer than usual. He wanted all his best features showcased. In doing so he knew he could over shadow Abraxus. The very thought of the blonde boy made his blood boil! The thoughts Magus' words had brought of him using HIS Carrie... She was not an object to be possessed! She was the epitome of grace and power! A self-possessed goddess, deadly and endearing, strong and vulnerable. She ws like fire. Wild, something that could nurture and create, or crumble and destroy. She was to be adored and obeyed, not to be anyone's servant. He had come to the conclusion that she and she alone was his equal. When his time came, he would make certain she would be seen as such. When finally statisfied with his image, he went off to find Magus. He found himself rather endeared to the young prodigy. Though proud, he was devoid of the trademark arrogance of his family. He was honest to the point of earning himself ire to those he was loyal to. He was grateful he had took Carrie's side, even above his own family.

It was obvious he respected her and was in awe of her intelligence and her lightening fast grasp of the lessons they had all given her. Strangely, she had a great talent in complicated Hermetic Magick. He sson found the other boy, who was dressed in black velvet and blood red silk, the colors of the Malfoy family. He had slicked his dark hair back into a low pony tail tied back with red ribbon. (Pretend that Magus has had long hair all along, like the rest of his family.) The other boy gave him a cheeky grin. "So she spoke no lies, I see. You really can dress to impress." Magus teased. "Says the man wearing a ribbon in his hair." Tom fired back with a smirk. Magus rolle his eyes. "We have a Lady of Slytherin to pick up now, don't we?" he suggested. Tom ignored his heart speeding up at how Magus just referred to Carrie. Whatever his feelings were for the girl, they had gotten stronger and stronger. He could no longer be certain that it was just because they had faced death together. Not the way his gaze lingered on her when she wasn't looking, or the smell of honeyed apples, her smell, left a smile on his lops automatically.

He knew he was going to have to fight this night to stay under control. The urge to crush Abraxus was close to becoming uncontrollable, he couldn't do that. As much as he hated the Malfoy there, his need for him and his family was stronger. They were the gatekeepers to getting the support of the Old Families for the Cause. And that Cause was bigger than him and his desires. Something he would probably have to repeat to himself all night. It would be hard, watching the Malfoy heir stare at her like she was the finest of fresh meat. It did help to know that Carrie could more than take care of herself. He didn't think she would let him get away with anything. "A galleon for your thoughts?" asked Magus at his side thoughtfully. "That cousin of your best behave tonight, otherwise I won't be able to control myself. Carrie is not a possesion to be owned. She is a power to be reclined with. I will not allow her to be used like a nindless pawn." he spoke evenly, taking deep breaths. "I shall not allow it either. She can never be waht he wants, what they want. She is a leader, not a follower." he replied. Tom nodded in agreement with him. They were soon before the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Wizard?Sumo-Wrestling Sensation!" Tom spoke the new password with a smile.

Magus looked at him strangely. "Inside joke." he whispered. Before they could start their way up, there at the top was Carrie. Tom suddenly found it difficult to breathe! Her long hair was pulled up half way, eleborately braided on the top of her head and laced through with pearls. Tow tendrils were left loose on either side of her head and curled into ringlets. Half of her hair was also loose, going down her back, also in ringlets. She wore a gorgeous choker with tow coiling silver serpents with one wmerald eyes as the pendant. Her half kimono half medieval gown swam around her gracefully, the daring neckline leaving him tounge tied. The whole looked dazzled him. She dazzled him! And once he realized that, he knew there would be no going back. "My dear girl, just look at them. They both look like they haven struck by lightning!" the teasing voice of Dumbledore caught them off guard. Carrie turned red, causing a smile to tug at his lips. She really didn't know how much of a vision she truly was. He imagined that would always be true. Magus' words came back to him. She as more than a Lady, but a Slytherin Princess poised to become Queen! At the Professor's words, with freat effort, he swung his gaze to Magus.

The young genius had a look of god smacked adoration on his face. Like it was the MaDonna herself standing there. He was a goner, Tom knew it. Here was one Malfy fo who's loyalty he cold always be sure! He had told Carrie once that she would have half the world in love with her and the other half running scared! A slow smile formed. Recruiting Magus had been a brilliant stroke. A way he could still win the Malfoy's support but not have a follower who was constantly trying to take his place! He also knew he would be an ally in keeping Abraxus' paws off Carrie. The very thought of him and his plans filled him with a rge he had never known before. He felt a small, cool hand take his. He looked up. He had been lost enough in his thoughts, he had not seen her come to his side. Her hand was so soft, he liked the sensations it sent up and down his back. He squeezed it gently. "Mask yourself a little better, I can feel your anger, dear." she said to him softly. She held her other hand out and Magus took it immediately. The flow of magic between the three of them hummed around them protectively. They walked hand in hand, slowing so the Professor could take the lead. They all stopped to take in the beautiful sigh of the sum setting over the western hills.

A luxurious Rolls Royce pulled up instead of the crriage they expected. All of the mwere shocked. A ash blonde head popped out. "Well come on sis, we don't have all day!" spoke the voice that he now knew belonged to Aleca White. Carrie squealed with happiness and ran to the car. Tom didn't like being dragged but he loeverd seeing her that happy. He was also relieved. Over the last couple of moths, though younger, Aleca had proved herself to be quite the mother hen. She wouldn't allow the Malfoy heir to pull anything. He saw the Professor take the front seat before he, Carrie, and Magus piled in the back, just opposite of Carrie's 'sister' and her fiancé', the famed Atticus Black. He was beginning to think that just maybe, tonight wouldn't turn into a fiasco after all!

Magus' POV

She was a Goddess! A bonafide Slytherin Goddess! Beautiful, intelligent, cunning, powerful and dark! He could do nothing but worship, be her loyal, loving servant. He was caught now. His allegiance and loyalty to the Malfoy family began to melt. He be damned if he would let Carrie be waited on the likes of his cousin, who wasn't worthy enough to lick her shoes! Part of him felt guilty. Abraxus had protected him, had been his only true friend for most of his life. He also knew it was no small thing to turn your back on your family. But as he watched Carrie and Tom on the way to Malfoy Manor he knew, his connection to them was stronger and warmer than the cold, loveless ties that bound him to his family. But that had to be a secretHe must play out his role as the dutiful family genius till Riddle had obtained the family's support and services. How to do that and keep Carrie away from his lust filled cousin, he did not yet know. It was true that there was more than one eligible White girl, such as Aarelle, who was Carrie's own cousin from the Massachuttes branch of the family. She was rumored to be a pretty little thing. Courteous, quiet, and docile, features that appealed to men who preferred a pretty face and an obedient, unquestioning attitude. She also shared the wandless gift of her family.

She would suit his cousin better. Abraxus wanted to rule Carrie, something Magus knew would never work. But he wanted her desperately, to the point of near madness. If he wanted the other girl to be considered, he would have to go over his head and appeal to the family. This also meant bugging Carrie to get more information on the other girl. He was deep into these plan and ideas when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Earth to Planet Malfoy, come in Planet Malfy!" Carrie sung out playfully. He shook his head to gather his wits. Tom was smirking at him, Aleca and Carrie both giggled, and the Black boy rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smile. "We are here, my attle-brained friend." Riddle teased as one of the Manor's servants opened the dorr for them to get out. When they were al outside, Atticus courteously offered his arm to Aleca, who beamed at him. The younger White seemed very happy with her match. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Riddle smile softly at Carrie and offered his arm to her. He found it strange that this did not bother him. Nor did his Goddess' enthusiastic response to the other boy. She held her other hnd out. "Come Magus! Do't be such a slow poke!" at her words a huge grin spread across his face and he mimicked Riddle, making all three of them laugh. He loved them, inspite of the short time had known them.

He loved them both, an interesting realization. "Mask your feelings, Malfoy. They can't know that you are ours." Riddle spoke into his mind. It ws gentle, and concerned. "I am a talented Machivellian, Riddle, do not be concerned about me." he replied to the brother of his own choosing. They were soon at the door, greeted by his Aunt Danya, who had outdone herself for this occasion. She was dazzling in the family colors. Her dress was blood red, with only one shoulder bare and the other enclosed completely into a long sleeve that shined in the light. Her waist cincer was black and laced through with red The dress reached the ground. Her bare arm had silver, ornamented dragons with slim wingers reaching from just below her shoulder to her wrsit. Her necklace was the silver replica of a dragon's tooth (Like the one Danerys wears in game of thrones). Her hair was pulled hight and curled and let loost to spill down her back. Her blue eyes went to Carrie immeidately. She smiled widely. "Carrietta, I have heard so much about you. And just look at you! That dress is esquisette! Such sophistication for one so young!" his aunt spoke. That spark in her eye put him a bit on edge. She looked a lottle to much like the cat that just ate the connary. "I see tastes runs in the family! We've heard much about you as well, Aleca. And my dear Magus..."

She pulled him into a hug. "You are growing quite handsome." she said out loud. "Your uncle and I are very pleased with you, you will be rewarded." she whispered to him. "Atticus always a pleasure, and it's been to long, Albus! Com on in, and make yourselves at home. My son will be down shortly" she eyed Carrie as she spoke the last part. He knew Danya would be watching every move she made. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" she said warmly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **Machivellain Politics and New Love

It was a Machivellain setting that started the tone of the meal. The Family desired to get a better, true look at the famed Carrietta out of her comfort zone. Abraxas turns on the charm as high as can yet fails to get his Little Anaconda to himself, thanks to her motherhen of a sister, Aleca White and the chivilarous Atticus Black. Danya sizes up the potential future bride for her Golden Boy. Magus sings the praises of Aarelle White and gets Titus' undevided realizes that Carrietta would be what his son needed. She was smarter, more powerful, and far more charismatic than his son. He plays the card of the second heir of the Malyfoy legacy, Magus to bring this powerful woman under the Malfoy womb.

Tom schemes and sucessfully with the aid of the formiable Aleca keeps his Carrie out of the clutches of the horrible Abraxas.

Justus,Arianne, and Aarelle White are owned by me. As are Titus, Magus, Danya, Hilaina, and Trianie Malfoy are also mine.

Danya de Peri'on's POV

The girl was lovely, much like an exotic bird in her uncommon but unquie beauty. SHe was by no means a conventional beauty. But there was cunning, and deep pride with a dangerous feeling about her that set her on edge. Small of frame and limb, every move Carrietta made carried with it an equisite beauty to it. THe lovely- ice blue fire of her eyes paired off with the creative but stunning gown she wore. The top part of her dress was done in complete kimono style. The draping sleeves almost touched the ground. THe necklone was also tradiotion though it dropped down lower than it usually would. SHe made it an empire waist, with a sivler cincher that threaded with silver ging from just below her breasts to her hips. THere the material split open. A silver strip went down the center of the skirt. THe dress was made entirely of silk, slytherin green and silver. THere were silver dragons in asian style swimming acroos the entirety of the green silk. The dress flared out beautfully and gracefully from waist in the tradiotional style of the renissance.

Those uncanny, both beautiful and mezmorizing ice blues were lit with intelligence and deep cunning, coupled with a shy smile that would disarm Lucifer himself and had she not known better, she would think she was living in a convent! She watched as Carrietta took in her sourroundings, smiling at the obvious French influence Danya had built into the ancient manner. "THis home and the magick it hold predates the House of Malfoy. I tase the power of many soulds. You bring the pride out of this place. What a blend, decadent Rome, French taste, ENglish practicality. You must be proud!" the girl caught her off guard. So the rumors were true, the young one really could taste and touch the magick around her in a way the ancient mages once could! It sent chills down her spine and thrilled her to the core. With this girl no one would ever make her son bow before them! THey would bow before him and his lovely and powerful Queen, as it should be.

And such a well spoken young woman! THere was a carisma there, a intangible something that pulled you in. "Such talent in one so young, it is not a wonder then why your mother wishes to keep you close. She undersells your charms by long marks. But come along dear! THe family is in the Parlor, you must brighten the conversation, men can be such bores with their war stories." Danya replied pleasently.

Mentally she willed her son to move faster! SHe couldn't wait to see him take in his future bride as she glowed in what cleary appeared to be her element. She also wanted to get her as far away from the clingly and lowly Tom Riddle as she could! He took to much advantage of the girl for a boy of his station. His arm was locked to hers, and the smirk he wore warned her of just how close he and Carrietta were and what he would do if anyone interfered. Locked in that one was an authority Grindenwald only dreamed of! He was also darkly handsome and his aura spoke of incredible power. It would be unwise to keave hm out of her calculations. Yet she glowed with pride for her nephew. He was growing into his looks at last. Soon it would be his turn to make a match. She could only approve of his offsetting RIddle with a arm locked around Carrietta's other side.

Magus was their Ace in the Whole, and his aunt would not forget his service Perhaps heym Cairene and she should seek in the Black Family for a bride. The guests took their seats. Magus and riddle glued to either side of Carrietta. Dumbledore looked to be in an amusing conversation with Varus as her sister-in -law who was herself a Black once engaged the girls into conversation about Aleca White, and Atticus Black's upcoming nuptials. After what seemed like an eternity her son emerged, a splended vision of gold and violet blue. His long hair was pulled back in a low pony tail in a way that drew you into his eyes. His emerald ring proudly displayed his school's crest and he wore a smile guarented to make any teenage girl melt turned him into a vision. Her heart swelled with pride at the carefully crafted image he created. Yet when his eyes found Carrietta's form, she beheld a fire unlike any she had ever seen in him before light in his eyes.

A shift could be seen in him and Danya knew what she saw. Her son craved this woman with all his being He would do anything, ANYTHING, including gleefully commit murder, to claim Carrietta Veona White! A chill went down her spine as her son stared deep into the eyes of the object of his obcession and a knot filled her stomach, an irrationally sense that no good could come of his obcession of a being far more powerful that he was. It could end up in disaster for them if he acted to impulsively and came on to strong to soon. And she knew by seeing him now that Tom would not hesitate to end her son and think nothing more of it that it being a nuissance. It made it more and more apparent to her that her son's bride to be needed to be protected once Magus returned to his University at summer's end. She would be speaking on this to Titus later.

Abraxas Malfoy's POV

She had the appearance of a Queen! An exotic dark Goddess enthroned, satin shimmering in the lgiht, of settng those dnagerous beguiling eye! Her gown was exquisite, flattering while not flaunting her obvious superiority over every other female in the room, or any room for that matter! Her power she showed but a tantalizing hint, a thickening of the air around her, just a tad. No, there was no way Abraxas would ever allow another man to touch his Little Anaconda! He allowed himself to drown, to be swallowed whole by the fire of her eyes. Hisp lips lingered longer than they should have on her hand. "Once again, I find myself embarrised by my behaviour. No one could gaze upon such a lovely witch and mistake her for a mudblood. Perhaps the Lady would allow me to make amends?" he gathered all of his charm, every lesson his mother ever taught him. She gave him a charming half smile that made his desire to posess her that much greater. She too, as she was displaying, was a master of masks.

"Perhaps, but what do you propose? It was a grave offense."" she answered, smirking playfully. Abraxas beamed inwardly. "Some time with a lovely lady, a chance to show her the gentlemen I can be." her slight blush encouraged him and Tom's battle with conposure only sweetend the moment for him! "You will not likely leave me in peace till you get a rest so very well! A moment, later, in that lovely garden I spied earlier." she answered. "You won't regret it! he told her. He turned to his brother in arms, he greatest ally and fought the urge to hug him. "It's been to long Mags! I am so glad you came! It gets so boring here without you! he exclaimed. "Like wise Braxus. It is good to see you well." before he could go into full on conversation with his favorite relavtive he was interupted by Carrie.

"You forget yourself sir! You have not yet properly greeted all the guests! Namely my family!" her tone was playful but their was ice beneath it. Clearly family mattered to her and if Magus's words were true, family mattered above all things but Power. She would fit the Malfoy Family like a glove! The he could cast off Riddle's growing control and ascend to his rightful place! "Truly, I am a brut!" He beheld the lovely and formiable Aleca, who's gaze shook him to the core. Like her sister, though not quite as power, she too seemed to have this ability to look through you and read all your darkest secrets, and was it just him or did it appear that she did not like what she saw? "It is a pleasure to meet such a fine ladu as yourself, you are welcome in my home. And it is always wonderful to see you Atticus. We miss you at school." It was a lie but Atticus was more amused by it than anything.

"If it doesn't trouble you, I and Atticus would like to join your walk in the gardens. THey are a soft spot for me, you see. Even tended my own small one at home." he had to hide his irritation, not just at her interference with his plans but remembering how Atia brought up her girls! He had forgotten that they expected to be courted in the traditional style, where couples are given no time alone till they were engaged. Being the decent actor he was, he hid his anger and smiled gentler at the Mother Hen of the White Sisters. "But of course, I would love nothing better." he lied. He cooled when Carrie tapped his arm. "Now Abraxas, don't be cross. We wouldn't want a repeat of our first meeting!" she shot him an evil smirk that excited him in the way that is not proper. How he loved her daring! His girl was no walflower! She was filled with power and Darkness, a force to be reckoned with, not just a simple ornament to adorn a man's arm. What a vision she will be, when she takes her rightful place. Then he would see to it that she would answer to no one to himself and that words from her and orders should be followed as though he himself had spoke them.

Aleca's POV

She hated him! No one knew Carrie like she did and she knew instantly her sister couldn't stand the Malfoy heir. She only played nice because Luthor begged her! Aleca was not impressed either. She knew what Abraxas wanted with her sister and honor had no part of it It was clear that her sister preferred the mysterious and gorgeous TOm Riddle, though she also noted there seemed to be a little something between her and the lovely younger Malfoy boy, Magus. TOm however, Aleca could read him like a book. He was falling, truly, deeply, and honestly for Carrie. And she like him. He suited her far better than the Malfoy prat. Oblivious to her own charms in order to get the right people together, the two would need help. And Magus seemed like a wonderful accomplace. He already had been getting information on their cousin, Aarelle. It would be a suitable match, one that would meet the needs of the Malfoy family far better.

She growled internally along with TOm when Abraxas turned on the charm and wore her sister down till he got what he wanted. Her beloved Atticus kneed her gently. " "Are we going to allow this?" he whispered so only she could hear. "Hell no! But what can we do?" she asked. "Join their stroll of course. Keep it respectable, he said with a smirk. "Gods bless you and your devilish ways!" she replied. After Carrie forced the boy to notice the couple Aleca volunteered them both to join the stroll in the gave them both grateful looks befoer he turned a smirk on the blonde boy that Aleca was pretty sure could curdle milk! No wonder Carrie was so enthralled with him. No wonder Carrie was so enthralled with him. THey were uncannily alike If they were lucky Magus would take the hint and use the time alone with the others to praise Aaarelle to the skies and explain why the shy girl was better suited for their son than the willfull, independent Carrie.

A house elf interupted the scenem something that made Carrie, Magus, and Tom share amused glances with one another. Some inside joke she would pry out of her later. THey were lead to the Grand Dining Hall, done in white marble. Long pollared black and silver candles floated above a table laden with Meditterian fare, no doubt to appeal both to Carrie and herself. Fresh greens, fruits, various cheeses, and sauces spun slowly by themselves so all vould take what they desire. TO her delight TOm was at her sister's right, as she was on her left. SHe gave him an encouraging nod before they all turned to the head of the house, TItus Malfoy himself to say a few words before they dined. "It is a fine thing,, to be able to break bread with family, with old friends and new. In this new era of peace let us enjoy this time and be sure to remember it should dark times come again! Let's raise our glasses and honor one another. " All raised their glasses that now filled magickly with potent and gorgeous smell of Sangria wine. "To us!" he said. "To us!" they drained their glasses and happy when they filled again with a darker vintage.

Magus' POV

Once everyone had their fill, that of both food and a respectful sampling of wines, the moment had come. Armed with info from the Whites, Magus waited for Aleca, Atticus, Carrie, and Abraxus to leave for the gardens before he began his speech, willing Riddle to remain in his seat. His eyes never strayed from her from for long! "Do you think that mother hen of a sister will give Braxus even a moment alone with her? You HAVE to get yourself under control! Remember Carrie can hold her own! There are politics to be played and you need to watch closely." Magus commanded softly. He needed more training in hiding his thoughts! Magus put a show of streching, getting every eye on him. "A fine feast, Uncle. It is to bad." he said. Titus galnced up at him. "Oh?" the calculating eyes searched the younger Malfoy's. "Yes to bad the skills of the charming cousin of our guest couldnot add to this evenings charm. Carrietta says she caters all the White events. SHe is a masterful conductor of family affairs." replied the younger man.

"I have heard of her, It is said she being groomed to lead the Massachuttess leg of the family." Riddle added. "Is she now? Not much has reached my ears about the girl." Danya prodded Magus but got nothing. Dumbledore laughed, drawing attention to himself. "I am not surprised, from what I've heard, to her it's the family and the family name that matters. SHe has solid judgement has no desire to over shadow anyone. She loves and breathes behind the scenes from what her Aunt told me." there was a knowing sparkle in the Professor's eyes that Magus picked up on immediately." "INtriguing. Is is true Professor that she is looking for backers to start her own school in Boston? Magus played the right tune. "As the next Priestess intiate of the Old Religion in the New World she is looking to bring back what we lost centuries ago. How to draw magick from around as well as within." with these words he saw his aunt and mother light up. They gre up in families that remembered the Gods. "the school would then wish to blend with the current ideas of magick? Does she intend on using the school to teach this?"

HIs mother wondered a loud. "Carrie tells me she means to bring in the best of the best. What was the name of the school again professor?" Tom asked, drawing in everyone at the table. "Mount Olympia, Professor Slughorn has already been poached for next year. THe hermetic order will be sending in their best. It's an ambitious vision and I dare say may give Hogwarts some healthy competition." chuckled the Professor. Magus noticed the subtle signs of his Uncle taking the bait. "I would like to meet this young lady. Such an endeavor is a worthy investment into our future ." he eyed Magus, along with his Aunt. Their gaze told him they bought on to the idea of a perhaps more suited match for their family. Impressive as Aarelle was, she was subserviant in demeaner, charming, and lacked that made Carrie truly the one watch. Hr power simply did not come close to matching hers. She was a leader, a general to her counsin's more subdued, philaphampric ways, a much better fit for Abraxus in the end. Round One was over. He had won the first bout.

Titus' POV

He was watching his nephew closely while he spoke of the eldest elgible daughter of the Masachuttes branch of the White family. It was obvious that though she was not the powerhouse her cousin was, Aarelle was making a name for herself and her family in her own right. And to make things better, she had no inclination to seek all the glory for herself, but rather bring more honor, glory, and influence into her family from behind the curtain. Such a gracious young woman, though not cutting the striking figure her gloriously talented cousin did, seemed almost a better prospect. In fact, it was for those very reasons she was so! She would always know her place, keep her foot inside the line, take the lead from her future husband, something the far more charismatic and powerful Carrietta would never do. That girl was meant to lead. Which leant itself a very ambitious thought. The Malfoy family could intermary and rise on the wings of that bright star.

With Carrietta bound for true and real power, both magickal and political, Aleca intergrating herself into the Black family and the wise Luthor marrying into the young Japanese community, they were poised for power that the wizarding world had not seen in an age! And there was the fact that he himself had a daughter who would become of the proper age in a year. Lovely Hilaina (pronounced high-lane-uh) Malfoy, who's platinum blocks clashed beautifully with her mother's olive skin and those depthless blue so dark it was as though gazing up into the treacherous waters. She had a independent streak in her that did not reach his youngest girl, Trianie. Strong, highly opinionated, forcing herself to be heard whether anyone liked it or not. He really got it from Hilaina when she had not been included with the last family meeting. Perhaps this would be just the ticket he needs. It was obvious though it pained him to admit it that Carrietta out matched Abraxus. But sending his two lovelies to go under Atia's care for an American finishing would set Hilaina right in Michael's face.

And if the rumors held true, Michael was bored of those in his class because there was no challenge. No one who could argue or debate with him outside of his of his family who could hold their own. He needed a woman who could go toe to toe with him and not let him off just because he was Michael White, the Prince of Pallas University and second in line to the It was an arrangement that Atia would reject at first. It seemed quite clear to him that she was as fixed on Carrietta has his son was, but that had more to do with the power in her veins than the girl herself. Abraxus would hate him and rage against him but in the end he would accept the logic of it. Aarelle could give him international credentials and respect while Hilaina and Michael could seal the deal into creating a trans-continental empire of Malfoy/White allaiance. Just imagining it with the likes of himself, his formiable queen of a wife Danya, Atia, and Luthor holding on to the reigns of such a powerhouse would mean that no one would be able to oppose them! He used to tell his son that in order to get what they wanted, a world were only those who SHOULD practice would, only then should they act. They did not have the power yet, but with such an alliance the balance of power would shift from the do-gooders and right into their laps!

All also was not quite lost with Carrie. Abraxus was far to controlling for a girl of her power, whom once she really knew how to use it, could end him with no more than a thought. It had not escaped his notice, the look of pure adoration on his nephew's face when he looked on the strawberry blonde girl. There wasn't quite a word for what he saw. In fact the only time he had seen something quite like it since his grandmother, Trianie Winsier Malfoy used to give to his father, Arkon de Custode Malfoy. Magus gazed upon the girl in the wonder of a converted Catholic in love with the Virgin and the matyrs. He just suited the situation better and was a better match for the girl. They were intellectual equals and Magus would never try to break the girl and turn her into nothing but a tool to service his needs. The girl had the backing and the power to destroy his family completely if the cards were played wrong, so no, it had to Magus to win the fair hand of Carrietta White.

Yet there was an obstacle to at least a few of these goals. He was not pleased with that popper of a half blood Tom Riddle. Though highly intelligent, deeply cunning and gifted with mind binding charisma that Pope Urban would have envied, he had no place to presue someone of Carrietta's stature, not even as nothing more than simply providing competition for the girl's heart. Yet to see how close the two of them were with one another bothered him greatly. She did respond appreciatively to his nephew and he could see in her eyes that she clearly liked him. Yet there was something between her and Riddle. An invisable bond that might end up being impossible to break. Yet Magus was a masterful at showing how the impossible can be come reality. He would have to speak to his nephew in a more secure place on these matters. It turned out he may have been right all along. To win the heart of someone like Carrie, looks mean next to nothing. You had to find away to seduce with your mind. Draw her in with knowledge that she lusts so greedly after.

Magus would have to use his considerable talent and then some to catch her notice. One does not come up from Riddle's background and become Prince of Slytherin without being a force to be reckoned with. He had a power, an authority, that certain thing that draws others in and causes them to take your cause as their very own. Unlike his mother Titus knows that though he would eventually be a force to be reckoned within in the magickal world, he could not command the respect and obediance from followers that Tom Riddle he had a feeling could and it was looking to be the same for the newest addition to there was also Danya. From the way she had watched the other girl through out the evening he could tell she was deeply impressed. She longed to give her son a seal of power, something that would put him above all others in the Wizarding World. With the backing of all the Old Families and Carrie's power, there was not much that would be able to stop him!

Calculating and intelligent as she was, Danya was willing risk everything if it would set her son up to be the new Lord of the Wizarding World. She could not see that when Abraxus pushes to far, to fast, which he would, he would loose the game before he even started playing. He would have to put his foot down on this, hopefully getting his wife to see the full picture before she tried to kill him. Powerful as Titus was, he had nothing on his wife when it came to the Dark Arts. Unlike most of those who attended Hogwarts durring their time, she would spend her summers being taught powerful magick from Gridenwald's followers when she was a girl and could be terrifying in her wrath.

As he pondered these thoughts the conversation changed around them, with Dumbledore speaking of the coming school year. It gave said boy, much to Titus' annoyance, the distraction he needed to quietly leave the table and find Carrietta, aided by the meddling Dumbledore who had apparently did a 180 degree turn since he last saw him and clearly supported him over his son and Magus. It seemed he was going to have to pull a few of his own strings. He decided to keep his son out of the loop untill the arrangements had been made with Aarelle. He had till then to try to steal Carrie's heart. Meanwhile, though he would keep it secret, he would give Magus something he knew his infatuated nephew some joy, the green light to pursue Carrietta. The more he thought the more he decided that it was best that coded messages be sent through the boy's mother, the cole black headed, cat green eyed Lady Cairen Solkin- Malfoy, so no one would be the wiser.

But Abraxus was on the edge of madness when it came to this girl. He tried to hide it, but Titus could read him like no other person could. It was an unhealthy obsession, one that could lead into places and paths he would not see his son go. He had to find a way to get his son to relinquish his claim on the girl. He could be reasonable, but he was ruled by his emotions instead of his head all to often. He was becoming an age when he needed to realize that in pure-blood families one did not always marry for love, but for political reasons, and a common cause. It was time now that he started to learn to put his Family and the Malfoy name above himself and his own desires. After all, every man and woman owes a death. That which lives on into the future, that which means all things, was the Family.

Atticus' POV

The Malfoy heir tried every trick in the book to get Carrie alone. But his Aleca was not to be triffled with! He grew more and more amused at his futile attempts to outsmart her! He did touch Carrie, at every given opportunity, made to look innocent but they all knew better, especially Carrie who held her jaw so tight to keep from cringing it looked down right painful! "If Riddle doesn't make a move soon I'll kill him myself!" he muttered. Aleca gave him a dazzling smile. "It won't be long. And fear not, mother would NEVER give Carrie to a Malfoy, she is far to important being the first born girl. And it would be unwise for Titus to upset Atia White, her reach is long and her vengeance great" his gorgeous girl replied with a smirk. "But what of Tom? I know you have seen everything I have between the two of them! The chemistry could be felt across the room! Like an invisable thread connects them!" he started. "Yes, which means Arianne's (Aleca's and Carrie's aunt) is such a great ace in the whole! The boy has not ever been told the whole truth surrounding the circumstances sourrounding his mother when she left him at the orphanage.

This has been quite the long war and both sides hate those who choose to pick a side because of being a spectator instead of a player. In the Game of Thrones you either win or you die, there is no middle ground, not anymore. But I ramble. Thomas Riddle Jr. is a Gaunt! He is the sole heir of the legacy of Salazar Slytherin, and not even the half-blood rumors do not exactly tell the whole truth. All I know is thank God for Aunt Arianne and her connections, it is her information that may change things into Tom Riddle's future. His father was a squib, born into the second most powerful Family to have been. He was born as Tomeryis Percival. He rejected the wizarding world and dove with fanatic abandon into the Catholic faith, chanigng his name to Thomas Riddle and walked the path, only straying once. When Millicent found and fell irrationally in love with him. You know the rest. All and all, on his mother's side he is Slytherin's heir and on the other he is the last Percival. Once Atia has all the facts, she herself will push on Carrie to persue him." she plotted.

.

"Facts aside, The Blacks can certainly put pressure on the other families to push the Malfoy's to accept Aarelle. But I do wish Riddle would stop playing the fool. Everyone in the world can clearly see that he is mad for the girl but himself and her! He needs to make his move and quick before Braxus does something to turn a lovely little dinner into a blood bath! And there is Magus to consider. So far he is an ally but the way he looks at her, like he is before the living Goddess herself!" he said. "Does it look to you that Tom or Carrietta is concerned darling? Those three, as rare as it is in our world, are a trio meant to be. And yes, I meant precisely what I said. The White Family is not full of prudes. The incredible power and connection that hums through them goes beyond my ability to put it into words. With those three lies the fortunes, good or bad, for the rest of the wizarding world, and perhaps even the greater world at large." she replied with a smile.

Meanwhile however I think it would be wise to advise Praetor of Abraxus less that appropriate actions. THough Carrie can hold her own, I will not have her slandered from that piece of slime! Titus took Magus' bait and is already planning alliances, most likely with one of his daughters and Michael. At all costs, Abraxus must be kept at arms length from our sister. For if he tries to keep pulling stunts like he is now, I may kill him before Riddle gets the chance! " Aleca giggled. Don't forget there are other alliances to offer. But best done under the table. We should get your parents to ask the Malfoys especially Hiliana, Aarelle, Justus, Arianne, your mother and father, Regius, Daedalus and Gianie Snape, and my own mother and father and my eldest brother Lestan to New Years at the Black Ardon Manner. Let everyone get to know each other, especially Michael and Hiliana. A match between those two will take the pressure off Carrie and Aarelle will be put in her element under Abraxus eye." he thought to her silently.

She gave him that dazzling, secret smile, that one that was only for him. "Time to play cupid then! It would give Titus his alliance and the Slytherin Trio a chance to forge a deeper bond with one another. Meanwhile, I must praise said boy to Atia and show her what our investigation pulled up. Once and a while, I am greatful for what muggles keep in record! Those pics are unmistakeable. When Tom finds out he is the last Percival, and you add all his other charms and abilties on top of that and mother will be thinking it was her idea to set them up! Now if he would only make his move! One more inappropriate touch and I will say to hell with the alliance and set that smug piece of cow dung on fire and then curse him till his next birthday! And as if on cue, Tom arrived, causing himself, Aleca, and Atticus along with Carrie to sigh with relief!

Tom's POV

The Professor, whether by design or not, gave Tom the opening he was looking for to slip away. As grateful as as he was to Aleca right now, the thought of Abraxus pawing at HIS Carrie was causing his patience to evaporate entirely. After seeing his lust for her first hand, it took all of his will power to not kill the Malfoy heir where he stood! There was not an hnorable bone in Abraxus's body While it some cases that could be a boon in the future right now he was lucky he wasn't breathing his last! What dark designs he dreamed in that diseased thing he called a mind had made his skin crawl! Carrie was a Slytherin Princess, a Queen in the making, and should be treated as such! Over his dead body would she ever call that piece of filth her Lord! Thank all the Gods her sister seemed to think along the same lines and for Magus Malfoy and his brilliant mind! As he approached the group noting absently the smell of violets, jasmine, and lilac in the air, Aleca spotted him.

Wearing a wicked smile he could only approve of she loudly called out and beckoned him to join them. He was going to have to find good use for that girl's very obvious talents. He followed her lead, calling Magus silently to come help him steal Carrie back without raising uneeded alarm. He may want to kill him in as long and painful manner that would even have the Spanish INquistion in awe, but Abraxus was yet to important to their Cause to alienate as of yet. He had to grin and bare it for the Cause was more than just about him, it was bigger than all of them. It meant all things and therefore his own desires were cast aside. After schooling his features into a friendly smile he approached, taking Carrie's right side. "Do pardon the intrusion but the posturing and politics game of lying with the best poker face was boring me to tears!" he stated. Carrue giggled. "What's the matter, does the game of lying the most convincingly with the best smile not suit you?" she teased. He gave her a smile he kept only for her and noted with satisfaction that he had made her blush redder right then than Abraxus had all night but he had to fight real hard to look away.

That lovely blush on those porcleian face caught in the light of the moon was an image that would make Lucifer himself to weep! "Who needs games when you intend on taking over the whole thing? You know, be the magickal vergin of Augustus Ceaser." said the familiar voice of Magus who came up from behind Abraxus. TOm playfully shrugged. Carrie lightly wacked him in the back of the head. "Quit trying to take to take my job Tom!" she said. "Darling, I am not opposed to sharing the post." her outh shut and the red went down her neck. It had such a betwitching affect that he couldn't take his eyes away from her. As if summoned by some merciful diety the Professor's voice rang out to the group. "It's growing late and Aleca and Atticus have a ways to go! Come along children!" all of them collectively rolled their eyes yet moved towards Dumbledore. Tom was able to save face and calmed immediately when Carrie once again linked arms with him and Magus. She was safely theirs and theirs alone once more!

The look of absolute relief on her face made him relax and yet those closed eyes and slight moan also made both him and from the looks of it Magus about swallow their tounges! "You're safe Little One! Out of the clutches of the mad Malfoy." he said to her silently as she leaned into both himself and Magus. "Thank God because one more second and even the Gods wouldn't be able to save him. Grabby jerk! Gentlemen my arse! And I'm an alien from the planet Sylas!" she complained. Both he and Magus hid their chuckles just at the images those words produced as they were led out of the Manor by Danya herself. She gave an artful goodbye but Abraxus stole the moment and kissed Carrie's cheek, making both TOm and the prodigee, dealing with their own rage, to muscle her out the door before her power could strike out and do real damage. It was Danya who smacked him for being to forward to fast! All six were relieved when all were loaded in the back of the Rolls and the engine started. This night had taught TOm one thing. He loved the girl next you him, and she was the only oen ever worthy to be his Queen and he would make damn sure to see that take place!

Thanks for being so wonderfully paitent with me! Forgive the multiple typos, it's a little more difficult to type on this keyboard than the old one. I like where this story is going. I like the idea of Tom actaully knowing what he is doing. He is more than just some two dimensial bad guy. Playing with the lore of wizards of the past I decided to use the idea that magick and mages use to be far more gifted. Those gifts were passed through families not because of birth right, but because such families were the temple priests, the healeres, and etc of ancient times and as the viewl seperated the wizards and witches from the rest of the world and limited thier ability to channel outer energy as well as that within they are no longer mighty as they once were. Marrying outside of their group caused each generation of magick users to grow steadily weaker, though once in a while there would be a flook like Hermione Granger. Anyway, here you go my lovley peeps! I hope yuou enjoy! If you feel need to critsize please be gentle about it and forgive the horrendous spellling. TIll next time, ta ta!


End file.
